Karamatsu es
by SombraLN
Summary: Karamatsu es el segundo hijo en nacer. Es un chico responsable... Un tipo doloroso... Buen hijo... Con cierto atractivo... Para la mayoría de personas, sólo es uno más de los sextillizos Matsuno. Pero, ¿Cómo se percibe Karamatsu a sí mismo? Es simple... (Fic no yaoi, pero igual los pueden shippear XD )
1. Chapter 1

Karamatsu es el segundo hijo en nacer de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Es un chico responsable, atento, siempre con una sonrisa y una actitud relajada. Sabe cocinar, coser, tocar la guitarra, cantar, pelear, entre otras actividades. Pero también es distraído, confiado, de corazón noble, con un excéntrico look y de un hablar un tanto confuso; al menos están son las características que las personas le atribuyen.

Sus hermanos lo describen como un tipo doloroso por su forma de hablar, vestir, comportarse... básicamente por ser él.

Sus padres le confían tareas como ir de compras o cocinar ocasionalmente, saben que es un buen hijo pero tampoco es que se lo hagan saber a menudo.

Cada chica que lo ve piensa que tiene cierto atractivo, pero se alejan inmediatamente en cuanto este comienza a hablar y asumir poses extrañas.

Para el resto de personas, sólo es uno más de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Pero, ¿Cómo se percibe Karamatsu a sí mismo? Es simple... un farsante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los seis hermanos se encuentran en la habitación de siempre ocupados en sus actividades cotidianas. Totty con el celular, Jyushi dando vueltas por el suelo, Ichi en un rincón con su gato, Choro con el periódico buscando un trabajo, Kara con el espejo en mano y Oso recostado leyendo un manga. El silencioso momento fue cortado por una suave voz.

 **\- Nee Karamatsu -** hablo Totty sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono **\- últimamente te miras mucho en el espejo, no cabe duda que te has vuelto más vanidoso -**

 **\- ¿Es así? -** sonrió Kara observando su reflejo **\- no lo había notado** _ **my brother**_ **-** se levantó con una de esas poses extrañas dejando el espejo en la mesa **\- pero debo cuidar mi imagen para mis adorables Karamatsu girls -** finalizó con una pose coqueta. No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de sus hermanos. Con una leve sonrisa salió en dirección al baño.

Entro a esa pequeña habitación asegurándose de cerrar bien y se detuvo frente al espejo. Se quitó las gafas y se observó. Su expresión era diferente a la de siempre, no sonreía, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, su mirada era sería, en conjunto la expresión de su rostro denotaba gran molestia.

 _¿Vanidad? Qué tontería... Lo que más odio es mi reflejo, detesto ver a esa persona que no soy yo... Pero no tengo opción, debo asegurarme que ellos no me vean así... Solo uso el espejo para confirmar que la máscara sigue puesta..._

Karamatsu seguía observándose perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien tocó con premura a la puerta.

El segundo hijo se puso las gafas y sonrió como solía hacerlo, al abrir se encontró con Jyushi dando pequeños saltos.

 **\- Lo siento my little Jyushi, el baño es todo tuyo -** en respuesta el menor le observaba curioso.

 **\- ¿Niisan está bien? -** pregunto con esa gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, Kara sorprendido por la pregunta borro su expresión por un instante, para después recuperase y volver a verse "feliz"

 **\- Por supuesto... -** revolvió los cabellos de su hermanito **\- yo siempre estoy bien -** dicho eso se alejó dejando un tanto confundido al de amarillo.

Kara regresaba a la habitación con sus otros hermanos, a unos pasos de entrar escucho murmullos pero por más que trató no entendió de qué hablaban así que se dispuso a entrar. Al recorrer la puerta se formó un gran silencio, sus hermanos en un solo lugar reunidos en cuclillas cerca de la mesa le miraron con sorpresa.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre** _ **brothers**_ **? -**

Ninguno respondía, solo intercambiaban miradas entre sí. Kara noto que el único que se mantenía sin levantar el rostro casi escondido entre los demás era Ichimatsu; creyendo que algo malo le había pasado al cuarto hermano se apresuró hasta ellos preocupado.

 **\- ¿Que paso? ¿Ichi estas...? -**

Freno de golpe, su hermano estaba bien, eso era bueno, sin embargo frente al menor yacía en el suelo su espejo de mano, roto. Una extraña combinación de sentimientos le invadió, tristeza, enojo, desesperación... alegría. Era confuso.

Los otros tres hermanos le miraban con cierta preocupación, lo normal era que estallara en llanto, que comenzara un discurso sobre lo poco importante que son las cosas materiales o al menos algo de molestia... Pero no había nada de eso, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte.

 **\- Kara... -** le llamo Choromatsu **\- fue un accidente -** No obtuvo respuesta.

 **\- Vamos, al menos di algo Karamatsu -** hablo Osomatsu levantándose, colocó su mano en el hombro de Kara, ante la acción el mencionado dio un respingo y miro al mayor.

 **\- ... yo -**

 _Estoy molesto._

 **\- Estoy bien -** sonrió Kara despreocupado. Se agachó cerca de Ichi quien se mantenía quieto, aun sin mirarle ni decir nada. El de gafas comenzó a levantar los pedazos de vidrio. Miro a Ichi que ahora le veía de reojo.

 **\- No te preocupes, fue un accidente -** le sonrió al menor quien solo rechisto esquivando la mirada. Con los pedazos en mano se encaminó a la puerta, antes de salir se giró hacia sus hermanos con la sonrisa de siempre y hablo **\- Voy a salir, no me esperen a cenar -** sin esperar respuesta se fue.

En el cuarto todos se quedaron callados, ni siquiera sabían si era propio hablar, fue un momento bastante raro para ellos y es que la actitud del segundo hermano fue tan... normal, no hubo idioma mezclado ni poses extrañas. Tal vez sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y por fin dejaría de ser tan doloroso... entonces, ¿Por qué los cuatro hermanos en la habitación tenían un sentimiento extraño en el pecho?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karamatsu andaba por una calle poco transitada, algunos locales ya estaban cerrados. Detuvo su andar frente a unas puertas un tanto oxidadas, tras un suspiro entro, el lugar era espacioso con un ring a mitad de todo, algunas máquinas de ejercicio esparcidas y en uno de los rincones un costal de box. Se encaminó hasta este último, pasa su mano como si estuviese acariciando una mascota. Una silueta se colocó detrás de él.

 **\- ¿Que hay niño? Hoy no tienes entrenamiento... ¿O sí? -** un hombre de cabello negro tocaba su barba pensativo. El tipo rondaba por los cuarenta años y tenía un físico bien trabajado.

 **\- No tengo entrenamiento hoy... -** respondió Karamatsu con una expresión sería **\- solo vengo a pasar el rato -**

El hombre no dijo nada, conocía al chico desde ya hace un par de años, siempre serio y reservado, un día llego interesado en mantenerse en forma, paso el tiempo comenzando a entrenar con él y en ocasiones como esta, venía a "pasar el rato", lo que significaba que solo estaba ahí para golpear el saco, se podía sentir el aura asesina rodeándole.

El hombre camino hasta un estante y le ofreció un par de guantes de box, Kara negó con la cabeza y de su pantalón saco un par de guantes negros de cuero, tras colocárselos se quitó las gafas y la chaqueta entregándoselos al hombre quien recibió las pertenencias y las llevo a guardar en un casillero.

Cuando Karamatsu estuvo solo, se estiró un poco y dio un golpe al saco.

 _Fue un accidente, ¿No?_

Dio dos golpes más.

 _Todo está bien porque no fue a propósito._

Cuatro golpes.

 _No puedo enojarme... Más bien, no quiero..._

Más golpes.

 _Prefiero_ _ser tratado como un idiota que como un patán... Me odiarían si me conocieran de verdad..._

Kara golpeaba continuamente el saco, el cual parecía más ligero de lo normal moviéndose al ritmo de los impactos.

Paso un rato para que Kara terminara de sacar su frustración en el ya gastado saco. Se dejó caer en el suelo exhausto. El hombre de antes se acercó.

 **\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? -**

 **\- Sabes que si Max -**

El hombre le extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse, caminaron a un pequeño cuarto que fungía como cocina y comedor. Kara tomo asiento frente a la pequeña mesa mientras Max sacaba un par de cervezas del refrigerador. El mayor tomo asiento entregándole una de las latas.

 **\- ¿Mal día? -**

 **\- Algo así... -**

 **\- Debieron hacerte enojar mucho, por tu culpa tendré que comprar pronto otro costal -**

 **\- Si es necesario te daré el dinero... no importa el costo, solo asegúrate de siempre tenerlo para mí -**

 **\- Ten eso por seguro; habrá función más tarde, ¿te quedas a ver? -**

 **\- No tiene sentido si no estoy en escena -**

 **\- En ese caso, te puedo dar un lugar para el sábado en la noche... -**

 **\- ... Si, cuenta conmigo -**

La conversación finalizó, pese a ello no había un silencio incomodo, al contrario se percibía un ambiente tranquilo aunque ninguno hablara. Max ya se había acostumbrado a eso, al principio intento saber más del chico, pero entre más cuestionaba más se cerraba, decidió dejarlo ser y que él fuera quien le hablara cuando estuviese listo. Tomo tiempo, pero Karamatsu se fue relajando con su presencia haciéndole saber que vivía con sus padres y hermanos, nunca supo cuántos ni nombres de algún integrante de la familia, sabía que pasaba de los veinte años pero no estaba seguro de la edad exacta, era un chico muy misterioso y siempre parecía estar molesto.

Terminaron de beber y Kara se puso de pie.

 **\- Gracias, ya debo irme -**

 **\- Regresa cuando quieras amigo -**

El más joven solo asintió e hizo una seña de despedida retirándose del lugar.

 _Estoy cansado y hambriento... pero les dije que no me esperaran a cenar, supongo que tendré que ir a buscar algo por mi parte._

Llega a un pequeño comedor y ordena un platillo con mucha carne. En cuanto se lo sirven se dispone a comer, pero es interrumpido por una linda rubia de cabello corto, una sonrisa coqueta y un vaso de refresco le acompañaban.

 **\- Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme? -**

Kara asintió a lo que la chica tomo lugar frente a él.

 **\- Te vi desde que entraste -**

 **\- Que observadora... -** comenzó a comer.

 **\- ... Sé que sonara algo directo pero, ¿tienes novia? -**

 **\- ¿Eso importaría? -** seguía comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención.

 **\- Entenderé entonces que tengo una oportunidad, ¿es así?-** pregunto con un tono coqueto jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

 **\- Entenderás entonces que conmigo solo será algo de una noche -**

La chica pareció sorprenderse con la respuesta.

 **\- Oye, no sé con qué clase de chicas sales pero... -**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? Fuiste tú quien se acercó así que no te hagas la ofendida... -**

 **\- Pensé que eras un chico educado -**

 **\- Pensaste mal... Ya casi termino mi plato, ¿vas a querer que lo hagamos o no? -**

 **\- ¡Idiota! -** la chica se levantó de golpe y arrojó el refresco sobre Kara alejándose furiosa.

Algunas personas curiosas observaban al chico que se mantuvo tranquilo, seco su rostro con una servilleta y continúo con su comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando Karamatsu regreso a casa, se detuvo en la entrada y suspiro.

 _Aquí vamos_

 **\- Estoy de vuelta burazas -** Anuncio su entrada como de costumbre con una pose _cool_ , recibiendo respuesta solo de Jyushi y Choro. Camino hasta la mesa sentándose en el suelo, por inercia estiró su mano sobre el mueble para tomar su espejo.

 _Lo olvide..._

Sus hermanos le miraban con discreción, esperaban a ver cuál sería su actitud. Karamatsu colocó las manos sobre sus piernas, estaba ligeramente encorvado y con una expresión seria.

 _Maldición... Me están observando... ¿Qué debería hacer?... Nunca contemple una situación así... Deberían ignorarme como siempre... Me molesta que me estén mirando de esa forma... Si esto continua, yo..._

De pronto una mano se posiciona en la cabeza de Kara interrumpiendo su pensar.

 **\- Hey hermanos -** Oso le hablaba al resto sin quitar la mano del segundo hermano que se mantenía quieto **\- deberíamos ir a tomar un baño, ¿no creen? -**

El resto intercambio miradas para después asentir alegres por la idea de su hermano, a excepción de los dos mayores el resto se apresuró a salir para preparar sus cosas.

 **\- Osomatsu... estas presionando muy fuerte -** hablo con cierta molestia.

 **\- ¿Si? No me había dado cuenta -** sonrió de manera traviesa.

El mayor levantó su mano con cierta dificultad llevándose en el acto un par de cabellos del otro.

 **\- ¿Qué diablos Karamatsu? ¿Por qué estas pegajoso? -** sacudía su mano.

 **\- Me callo refresco... -** Kara acomodaba su cabello con cuidado.

 **\- Qué asco... -**

 **\- No exageres -**

 **\- Podría ser cualquier cosa -**

 **\- Ya te lo dije, es refresco... -**

 **\- ¡Tendré que cortar mi mano! -** alzó la voz dramático.

 **\- ¡Solo es refresco idiota! -** grito furioso levantándose y sujetando al mayor de la ropa.

 **-... Vaya, entonces sigues molesto... -** Sonrió satisfecho como quien acaba de alcanzar su meta, Kara lo soltó.

 _Este maldito lograba sacarme de mis casillas... Pero no podía negar que me alegraba un poco que fuera así... Él podía ver estas rabietas ocasionales y aun tratarme como siempre._

 **\- Vamos -** se encaminó a la salida **\- nuestros hermanos esperan -**

Karamatsu no dijo nada y solo siguió al otro.

En los baños ya estaban todos dentro del agua. Kara estaba recargado en una orilla de la tina, dando la espalda a los demás.

 _Detesto no poder usar mis gafas... Sin ellos me siento un tanto vulnerable..._

Detrás de él, Choro se acercó a Oso para hablarle lo más bajo posible.

 **\- ¿Es idea mía o Karamatsu esta raro últimamente? -**

 **\- ... Tal vez... -** el rostro del mayor parecía serio, el otro le miraba intrigado por sus palabras **\- ... Tal vez él... tenga diarrea -** sonríe triunfante.

Todos los hermanos voltean cuando escuchan un ruido sordo. Oso está flotando sobre el agua con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras Choro estaba de pie furioso.

 **\- ¡Hermano idiota! ¡¿De qué iba tanta seriedad?! -**

Los tres menores sonreían divertidos, siempre era entretenido ver como golpeaban al mayor de los Matsuno. Totty desvío la mirada hacia Kara, este se encontraba con una expresión de fastidio, eso era extraño. Su hermano mayor se percató de que era observado y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al menor que pareció sorprenderse por el rápido cambio de humor.

Salieron de los baños públicos complacidos por la ducha, andaban por la calle hablando de tonterías. Totty escribía en su teléfono y dirigía miradas discretas al segundo hijo, observando cómo se acomodaba las gafas y se comportaba como siempre. Tal vez lo de antes solo fue su imaginación.

Pasaban cerca de un callejón cuando un tipo salió de repente arrebatando el teléfono de la mano de Todomatsu, empujándolo al suelo y corriendo en el acto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Karamatsu le entregó sus cosas al hermano más cercano y salió corriendo tras el ladrón.

Choro se acercó al menor preocupado, este se encontraba en el suelo lamentándose por perder tan valioso aparato, Ichi intentaba sostener sus cosas y las de Kara que prácticamente le arrojó, Jyushi hizo el ademán de ir por el mismo rumbo que el ladrón y su hermano, pero fue frenado por Osomatsu que lo sostuvo del brazo.

 **\- Yo iré Jyushi -** el mayor sonreía despreocupado ante la situación **\- vayan a casa y cuiden de Totty su hermano mayor se encargará de todo -** entrego sus cosas al de amarillo y rascó su nariz de esa forma que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Ninguno de los hermanos discutió la decisión, en todo caso solo era un ladrón así que no sería necesario que todos intervinieran.

Osomatsu seguro de que le obedecerían comenzó a andar en busca de su hermano.

 **\- Karamatsu idiota -** refunfuñaba acelerando el paso **\- espero llegar a tiempo –**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, con todo lo que he visto/leído en el fandom me vienen muchas ideas para explotar la personalidad de Kara, ya escribí de un Karamatsu deprimido y suicida, así que decidí explorar un lado más fuerte de este lindo nini. Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Chapter 2

En un lote baldío se distinguen dos siluetas en el suelo, una sobre la otra golpeando de forma insistente.

Osomatsu llega corriendo, se detiene agitado e intenta recuperar el aliento antes de acercarse a los que están en el suelo.

 **\- Lo matarás si continuas -** le habla a quien se encuentra encima, pero no obtiene respuesta. Se acerca cauteloso.

 **\- ¿Escuchaste? -**

Karamatsu continuaba acertando golpes al rostro del tipo que mantenía debajo el cual ya tenía el rostro hinchado y lleno de sangre. Las gafas del azul estaban a un costado destrozadas.

El de rojo sujeto a su hermano por la espalda obligándole a separarse del ladrón. El menor peleaba por zafarse y retomar lo que hacía.

 **\- ¡Ya basta Karamatsu! -** el mayor le llamaba pero al notar que el otro no desistía lo soltó en el acto, Kara se giró molesto hacia su hermano recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro que lo derribó.

Karamatsu ahora estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre la mejilla derecha en donde se veía una gran marca roja, por su lado, Osomatsu estaba hincado junto al ladrón revisando su pulso.

 **\- Sigue vivo -** aseguró soltando la muñeca del tipo en el suelo **\- ¿Al menos recuperaste el teléfono? -** se levantó caminando hasta Kara quien saco de uno de sus bolsillos el aparato siendo tomado y guardado por el mayor; Kara seguía con la mano en donde recibió el golpe y con la vista baja, Oso se agachó a su altura, sujeto con suavidad la mano de su hermano, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, y la retiro para observar su rostro, su mejilla estaba muy roja y algo hinchada.

 **\- Creo que se me pasó la mano... pero fue tu culpa, todo por no hacer caso a tu hermano mayor -**

 **\- No importa... -**

 **\- Casi lo matas... -**

 **\- Lo merecía -** Kara dirigía una mirada llena de odio al tipo que yacía inconsciente.

 **\- Vamos, ¿Sólo por un teléfono? -**

Para Osomatsu todo eso era absurdo, si bien no le parecía que le hayan intentado robar a uno de sus hermanos, no parecía razón suficiente tratar de matar a una escoria como esa solo por un celular.

 **\- No fue el teléfono... -** el de azul se puso de pie y camino hasta el ladrón, Oso le siguió para asegurarse que no cometiera un asesinato, Kara se mantenía de pie, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y mantenía sus manos en puños manchados de la sangre del que estaba en el suelo.

 **\- Este maldito no sólo se metió con nuestro hermano menor sino que se atrevió a amenazar a nuestra familia... -**

Osomatsu le observaba con seriedad, el temblor en el cuerpo de su hermano era probablemente por el coraje y el tratar de reprimir el impulso de matar a ese tipo. Las mangas de su polera también estaban manchadas de sangre y su rostro no reflejaba nada más que odio. Decidió seguir escuchando.

 **\- ... este maldito, sólo vine por el teléfono, no quería pelear, pero él me provocó... dijo que nos había visto antes y que se encargaría de dañar a cada uno de mis hermanos... debería matarlo ahora mismo... -**

Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos, este tipo de situaciones sólo él podía manejarlo, no por nada era el mayor, pese a su popularidad de nini inútil, realmente era un buen hermano conocía bien a cada uno de los Matsuno, sus fortalezas, debilidades y en especial sus defectos. Kara era un caso especial, aun no lograba descifrar mucho del segundo hermano, pero ya había tratado con este lado suyo con anterioridad.

Osomatsu camino hasta su hermano y le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros.

 **\- Vámonos, nuestros hermanos esperan -**

El menor se relajó un poco, dejándose llevar por el mayor.

Karamatsu era peligroso, en especial cuando se metían con la familia.

No tardaron mucho en regresar a casa, en el camino ninguno dijo nada y Osomatsu no quitó su brazo de encima del otro hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Sus hermanos esperaban ansiosos, los mayores ya habían tardado y empezaban a preocuparse. De pronto la puerta se corrió dando paso a los mencionados.

Totty fue el primero en correr hacia ellos.

 **\- ¿Lo recuperaron? -**

Oso saco de su bolsillo el tan preciado teléfono de su hermanito, quien lo tomó con cierta desesperación y un gran alivio.

Choromatsu se acercó y noto el golpe en el rostro del segundo hermano.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu que te paso? ¿El ladrón era más fuerte? ¿Tenía compañeros? -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por esto? -** colocó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha, olvidando que tenía en esta la sangre del tipo que casi mata, Choro al notarlo se alarmo de inmediato y sujeto la mano de su hermano.

 **\- ¡¿Estas herido?! ¡Jyushi trae el botiquín! -** el nombrado se levantó de un brinco y corrió por el encargo.

 **\- No es necesario -** Kara le sonrió a su hermano esperando minimizar su preocupación. Totty se acercó para ver mejor, Ichi también se levantó pero mantuvo su distancia.

 **\- ¿De dónde es la sangre? No encuentro la herida... -** Choro revisaba la mano del otro minuciosamente.

 **-** _ **Brother**_ **, en serio no es necesario... -** Kara intentaba sutilmente zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

Osomatsu observaba la escena, prestando mayor atención al rostro de Kara, este sonreía con cierta dificultad y le costaba no fruncir el ceño... esto era malo, se estaba enojando.

 **\- Vamos Choro no exageres -** intento restarle importancia el mayor.

 **\- ¡Botiquín! -** llego Jyushi con la pequeña caja.

 **\- ¡No seas idiota Osomatsu! Muy rara vez Kara sale herido en una pelea, además ¿No se supone que fuiste para ayudarlo? -** Choro sin soltar a su hermano reprendía al otro que sólo levantaba los hombros de forma indiferente.

 **\- Tal vez... -** hablo Ichi con su tono monótono pero aun así atrayendo la atención de todos **\- ... tal vez no es su sangre... -**

Karamatsu se tensó recordando al ladrón y su amenaza, la sensación de querer matarlo regreso a él.

Se creó un silencio, voltearon a ver a Kara; los menores no lograban comprender, no es que los mayores o ellos nunca hubiesen estado en alguna pelea, la sangre tampoco era novedad, pero lo que ahora los mantenía impactados era esa expresión en el segundo hijo, su mirada era aterradora.

 **\- K-ara... -** hablo un tanto temeroso Totty **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -**

 **\- Nada -** respondió tajante el de azul mientras Choromatsu le soltaba.

 **\- Niisan... -** el de amarillo le llamo, por inercia Kara giro a verlo, el menor mantenía con trabajo una sonrisa.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Al percatarse que estaba con sus hermanos intento recuperar la apariencia de siempre, pero era tarde, lo habían visto como nunca deseo.

 **\- Lo siento... -** se disculpó Karamatsu, sin saber bien la razón; evitó el contacto visual con los demás **\- yo... estoy cansado... -** se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

 **\- Osomatsu Niisan... -** hablo Totty **\- ¿Qué paso? -**

Osomatsu se veía serio, lo cual era igual o más raro que la actitud del que se fue, lo que solo preocupaba más a los otros cuatro hermanos.

 **\- No se preocupen -** Oso sonrió y tomo el botiquín de las manos de Jyushi **\- Todo está bien -** se giró en dirección al cuarto que usaban de dormitorio.

Karamatsu estaba en el baño terminando de limpiarse la sangre de sus manos, evitando en todo momento observar su reflejo en el espejo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hace un momento había ocurrido.

 _Esto es malo... quería evitar una situación así y de todas formas... ellos... su mirada..._

Salió hacia la recamara, Osomatsu estaba en el sillón con su despreocupada sonrisa de siempre, Kara le ignoro buscando su pijama, se cambió sin mirar a su hermano ni decir nada. Saco el futon para alistarlo.

 **\- Nee Karamatsu -** Oso ayudó a su hermano a terminar de alistar el lugar para dormir **\- deja que cure tu rostro -**

Kara se sentó sobre la cobija dejando que el mayor sacara lo necesario para su herida. El segundo hijo se mantenía callado mirando al suelo.

 **\- ¿Los demás están...? -** Karamatsu no logro terminar la pregunta.

 _¿Asustados?_

 **\- Preocupados -** Osomatsu completo la oración **\- pero no es de extrañar, no todos los días se ve a un idiota tan enojado -** termino de colocarle una gasa en la mejilla **\- ¿mejor? -**

 **\- Si... gracias -**

Oso se levantó y dejo sólo a Kara, más tarde cuando él y sus hermanos regresaron el segundo hijo ya se encontraba en su lugar durmiendo. Sorpresivamente fueron considerados, se cambiaron sin hacer ruido alguno y se recostaron con cuidado.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos; Totty somnoliento miraba a Karamatsu, su hermano se veía muy tranquilo, con un rostro tan apacible que no parecía el mismo que había visto en las últimas horas, el menor se acercó un poco al otro acurrucándose a su lado, jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie pero dormir junto al segundo hermano lo hacía sentir protegido, se quedó en esa posición y pronunciando un bajo "gracias" termino cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Choromatsu despertó de manera abrupta cuando uno de los pies de Jyushimatsu le dio de lleno en el rostro, se enderezó con fastidio, en ocasiones realmente consideraba necesario mantener a su hermano atado para poder descansar. Miro a su alrededor, ya había amanecido y casi todos sus hermanos seguían durmiendo. El lugar del segundo hermano estaba vacío, escucho algo de ruido en la parte de abajo, con cuidado de no despertar al resto se levantó para ir a investigar. Al bajar las escaleras se topó con Karamatsu quien se estaba colocando los zapatos, listo para salir.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan... -**

El nombrado se giró con cierta sorpresa.

 **\- Ah, Choromatsu, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? -**

 **\- Esa es mi línea... ¿A dónde vas? -**

 **\- Sólo iré a comprar unas cosas, aprovechare que es un día hermoso y que la vida me da esta oportunidad de apreciarlo -** una pose dramática acompañaba su discurso.

 **\- Ya veo... te acompañaré -**

Kara pareció sorprenderse perdiendo su pose. Tardo unos segundos en responder.

 **\- Claro** _ **bro**_ **, te esperaré afuera -** con un guiño y tronando los dedos formó una pistola para señalar al otro como aprobación para ir juntos.

Choromatsu observó salir a su hermano para después apresurarse a subir y cambiarse la ropa. No tenía muchas ganas de salir pero esta era una oportunidad de saber que ocurría con su hermano mayor y no lo dejaría pasar. Sin hacer ruido logro alistarse en tiempo récord. Bajo apurado temiendo que el otro se fuera sin él. Se colocó los zapatos y abrió de prisa.

Kara estaba recargado en la valla que finalizaba de su patio disfrutando una paleta, este le sonrió al verlo salir. Con tranquilidad Choro se acercó a su hermano y comenzaron a andar, le tomó unos segundos pero pudo percibir el olor a cigarro en la ropa del otro, _es muy temprano para fumar,_ pensaba el de camisa verde mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, era extraño, Osomatsu era el único que solía fumar por separado, el resto sólo lo hacía cuando estaban todos juntos, si uno empezaba (Osomatsu) el resto le imitaba, desconocía eso del segundo hermano y de cierto modo le molestaba que con el dulce tratara de ocultarlo. Aunque no podía afirmar que lo hacía, después de todo no se lo había preguntado. Pero si era correcta su idea y el mayor se lo ocultaba, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No le tenía confianza?

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, Kara disfrutando su dulce y Choro dando vueltas a un sin fin de ideas en su mente.

Los hermanos llegaron a las tiendas.

 **\- Hey** _ **bro**_ **, ¿Quieres comer algo? -** señaló en dirección a un carro de café. El otro solo asintió, después de todo salieron sin desayunar.

Ambos se acercaron al puesto y pidieron dos cafés con un par de panes. Comían mientras andaban curiosos entre los escaparates.

Kara se adelantó a una de las tiendas seguido de su hermano, adentro Choro miro con sorpresa como el mayor compraba tres gafas oscuras exactamente iguales. En cuanto el otro finalizó la compra se colocó uno de esos accesorios.

Anduvieron un poco más, Kara le pidió a su hermano esperar en una banca mientras él iba al baño, el menor accedió a la vez que tomaba la bolsa con las dos gafas extras.

Mientras Choromatsu esperaba saco una de las gafas y las reviso minuciosamente. No lograba entender por qué su hermano mayor las utilizaba. Miro hacia ambos lados y en cuanto se sintió seguro de no ser observado se las colocó. Todo era ligeramente más opaco. Seguía sin comprender, ¿Qué razón tenía Kara para gustar tanto de este accesorio? Era absurdo, inclusive compraba al por mayor para siempre tener una reposición, tal vez era una manía como aquella de mezclar el idioma.

Un joven tomo asiento junto a Choromatsu quien no le tomo importancia alguna hasta que el desconocido pasó su brazo detrás de él. El de polera verde le miro confundido.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no saludas? -** el extraño de cabello rubio le sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro al otro que de inmediato se colocó de pie.

 **\- ¡¿Qué te pasa maldito pervertido?! -** Choromatsu se alteró con justas razones, eso de que un desconocido invadiera tan cínicamente su espacio personal no era nada agradable.

El rubio pareció molestarse ante la reacción del otro y se levantó indignado.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes si soy un pervertido si no me das la oportunidad? -**

 **\- ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? -** en definitiva a Choro no le interesaban los hombres pero aun así se preguntaba nervioso si esta sería la nueva forma de ligar. Decidido a alejarse comenzó a caminar hacia los baños, parecía algo infantil pero estaba seguro que si hallaba a su hermano mayor este tipo lo dejaría en paz. Conforme se acercaba al sanitario noto que el rubio le seguía, los nervios se apoderaron de él y aceleró el paso, al entrar el lugar parecía vacío.

 **\- ¿K-karamatsu niisan? -** llamo nervioso haciendo lo posible por no levantar la voz, no obtuvo respuesta, con discreción toco a cada una de las puertas, nada, el lugar estaba vacío. Escucho pasos acercándose y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al ver al rubio sonriendo seductoramente.

 **\- Ya entiendo, ¿Quieres jugar no?, solo debiste decirlo antes, no me molesta este tipo de fantasías -**

Choromatsu retrocedía lentamente, el chico parecía ser fuerte. En ocasiones se veía involucrado en peleas pero siempre estaba acompañado con al menos uno de sus hermanos, estar solo le quitaba toda la confianza.

 **\- N-no te acerques -** Choro llego hasta la última puerta de los baños.

 **\- Eres un gran actor sabes, no puedo negar que esto es muy excitante -** el chico avanzaba lentamente.

Rápidamente Choromatsu entro al último baño e intentó poner el seguro, pero el otro chico se adelantó comenzando a empujar la puerta.

 **\- ¿No me lo pondrás fácil verdad? -** el rubio empujaba la puerta mientras Choro se mantenía recargado en ella usando toda la fuerza que tenía para evitar que entrara.

 **\- ¡Déjame maldito pervertido! -** Choromatsu tenía miedo, nunca había sido acosado así por un hombre, vamos, que ni siquiera cuando los vagones del tren iban llenos alguien se había atrevido a tocarlo. Sus fuerzas disminuían, sentía como la puerta y el eran empujados cada vez más. Rogaba porque alguien viniese a ayudarlo, aunque era mayor el deseo de que apareciera una persona en especial.

 **\- ¡Ka...karamatsu niisan! -** de pronto dejo de sentir la presión en la puerta, rápidamente colocó el seguro de esta y retrocedió temeroso de que el rubio entrara de repente. Afuera se escuchaban varios pasos, tal vez el tipo buscaba la manera de entrar o quería engañarlo para que saliera.

Unos murmullos inentendibles veían de afuera seguidos de un fuerte ruido, luego silencio.

Con precaución Choro se acercó a la puerta pegándose a esta para intentar escuchar algo. Pasos, una puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrada. Otra vez silencio. ¿Acaso entro alguien más? Tal vez así fue y aquel pervertido ya se había ido.

Aun temeroso el de verde quitó el seguro procurando no hacer ningún ruido, quería abrir solo un poco para asomarse pero en cuanto lo intento la puerta fue empujada y abierta por completo. El tercer hermano retrocedió asustado mientras una mano le sujetaba el brazo.

 **\- ¡Suéltame pervertido! -** se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y tirando golpes con la bolsa que aun llevaba consigo.

El tercer hermano sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que podría jurar que este causaba eco en el lugar, tenía ganas de llorar, _¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fin… ok no XD

Gracias por leer n_n

 _Quiero agradecer de manera especial a Tachi girl por sus comentarios en esta y otras historias, te agradecería de forma propia pero no tienes cuenta ;-; gracias por tus lindos comentarios n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer hermano sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que podría jurar que este causaba eco en el lugar, tenía ganas de llorar, _¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?_

 **\- ¡** _ **Brother**_ **, soy yo! -**

Choromatsu se detuvo al reconocer la voz, se zafó del agarre y miro molesto al mayor.

 **\- ¿En dónde diablos estabas? -**

 **\- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí -** le sonrió de manera suave.

Choromatsu se relajó un poco. Aquel pervertido realmente lo había asustado, fue una suerte que se fuera. Se cuestionaba si debía contarle al mayor lo sucedido.

 **\- ¿Estas bien Choromatsu? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo? -**

 **\- ¿C-como lo...? -** el menor estaba sorprendido **\- no... Estoy bien, ¿Lo viste? -** eso sería lo más lógico, que Karamatsu hubiese entrado al baño haciendo que el otro se asustara y saliera huyendo.

 **\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya me hice cargo -**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** un sentimiento extraño se alojó en el menor.

 **\- Avise a un policía que se lo llevo de aquí -**

 **\- ... Ya veo -** pese a la respuesta Choromatsu se sentía intranquilo, algo no estaba bien.

 **\- Choro, ¿Por qué traes mis gafas? -** señalo al otro que había olvidado por completo que las tenía puestas, de inmediato se las quitó un poco avergonzado.

 **\- Lo siento... Yo... -**

 **\- No digas mas** _ **buraza**_ **, no me sorprende que hasta en mi propia familia tenga Karamatsu boys -** sonrió confiado y con una de sus poses extravagantes.

Choromatsu le miraba confundido, volvió a guardar las gafas junto con las otras en la bolsa, una especie de queja se escuchó, el de verde giro para ver hacia una de las puertas que se mantenía cerrada, una especie de abolladura se dejaba ver.

 _No recuerdo que estuviese así..._

 **-** _ **Brother**_ **-** Kara le tomo del brazo llamando su atención **\- hay que irnos o nuestra familia se preocupara -** el menor asintió caminando junto a su hermano pero aun con la sensación de otra presencia en ese lugar.

Saliendo de las tiendas Kara compro algunos panecillos para llevarle al resto, Choro se mantenía al margen sumido en sus pensamientos, seguía sin comprender lo sucedido con el acosador, tampoco entendida de donde había sacado dinero el mayor y también tenía curiosidad por tres bolsas que llevaba Kara, una con las gafas, otra con los panes pero la tercera no lograba ubicarla, no recordaba que se la hayan dado en alguna tienda.

Llegaron a casa y encontraron a sus hermanos recién levantados.

 **\- ¿En dónde estaban? -** pregunto curioso el mayor dando un gran bostezo.

 **-** _ **Good morning brothers**_ **, solo fuimos por algo para el desayuno -** extendió la bolsa con panes que fue recibida con alegría por el resto.

 **\- ¡Genial! ¡Desayunemos entonces! -** anuncio el menor que ya tenía hambre.

Con una sonrisa Kara se giró y avanzó a las escaleras, Choro lo alcanzó en el primer escalón.

 **\- Espera... Sobre lo que paso... -**

 **\- Tranquilo** _ **bro**_ **, sólo fuimos por panes después de todo -** chasqueo los dedos y continuó subiendo **\- iré al baño y en un momento bajo, deberías comenzar a desayunar -**

Choro miro a su hermano hasta perderlo en el pasillo. Podía confiar en que el otro no diría nada de lo sucedido, después de todo Oso no dejaría de burlarse si se enteraba, pero aún tenía un sentimiento extraño, como si hubiese algo oculto a su alrededor. Choromatsu suspiro y decidió que estaba exagerando, era mejor no darle tanta importancia a sus pensamientos por ahora. Se encaminó con el resto para desayunar antes de que se comieran todo.

Por otro lado, en el dormitorio. Karamatsu abre el closet y saca la funda de su guitarra, la coloca en el suelo y abre el cierre. Dentro hay varias bolsas negras, un par de cajas de cartón pequeñas y una caja gris metálica con un candado.

 _Hoy no había planeado gastar de más..._

De su bolsillo saca su cartera, dentro solo tiene un par de billetes. Regresa su atención a la funda y cerca de una de las costuras saca una pequeña llave, abre la caja metálica y toma varios billetes de los tantos que se encuentran dentro atados con ligas, guarda el dinero en su cartera y está en su bolsillo. La bolsa negra que traía consigo la deposita dentro de la funda y la vuelve a cerrar dejándola nuevamente al fondo del closet. Tenía suerte de que sus hermanos no sospecharan del porque nunca guardaba su guitarra, podría jurar que ni siquiera habían notado la existencia de la funda.

Caminó hasta el cajón de su ropa y guardo las gafas que recién había comprado. Recordó lo sucedido en el baño y no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

 _ **Flash back**_

Karamatsu sale de una tienda en camino a la banca donde su hermano esperaba. Al notar que este no se encontraba se dirige al baño.

 _Choromatsu... Seguro me ha ido a buscar, ¿Qué no tiene nada de paciencia?_

El de gafas oscuras va entrando al baño cuando ve a un rubio empujando la puerta del fondo, antes de siquiera tratar de comprender lo que sucede escucha el grito de su hermano llamándole. El rubio ante el grito retrocede confundido, se gira al escuchar unos pasos para encontrarse a Karamatsu yendo hacia él.

Kara sin darle oportunidad al chico de pronunciar palabra alguna le cubre la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra lo sujeta de la camiseta, se acerca y le habla en un tono de voz suficientemente alto para que solo el rubio escuchara.

 **\- Si le tocaste un solo cabello date por muerto -**

Con fuerza estrella la cabeza del chico contra la puerta de al lado abollando está en el proceso. El rubio queda inconsciente.

Karamatsu abre la puerta y deja al tipo en suelo. Vuelve a cerrar y ve como al lado Choro comienza a abrir la puerta.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Karamatsu suspira mientras cierra el cajón, ya se encargaría realmente de aquel tipo más tarde.

De su bolsillo saco un celular, este era un modelo sencillo suficientemente útil para llamadas y mensajes, ninguno de sus hermanos sabían de su existencia; comenzó a escribir un mensaje, al enviarlo volvió a guardar el aparato.

El segundo hermano bajo a desayunar con el resto justo a tiempo para conseguir medio pan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karamatsu anda por la calle cuando suena su teléfono, atiende la llamada sin detener su paso.

 **\- ¿Lo tienen? Perfecto, voy para allá -**

Finaliza la llamada con una sonrisa y regresa por el camino que venía.

En un callejón dos gemelos castaños están sentados sobre algunas cajas mientras un rubio se mantiene hincado en el suelo, una venda se aprecia en su cabeza.

Kara hace acto de presencia en el lugar, los dos chicos se ponen de pie mientras el rubio empieza a temblar.

 **\- Bien hecho chicos -** halaga a los dos jóvenes que parecen maravillados con su presencia.

Los gemelos sonrieron con emoción. Observaban con detalle cada movimiento que Karamatsu hacía. Lo admiraban como lo hacían los niños con un superhéroe y es que para ellos no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Los hermanos de 17 años de edad habían sido salvados por Kara, hace ya casi un año, de un grupo de pandilleros. Desde entonces le siguieron hasta el GYM en donde le solicitaron les enseñara a pelear. Karamatsu se negó al principio, simplemente no le interesaba crear relación con alguien. Pero los chicos eran persistentes regresando cada día a solicitar lo mismo, Kara temiendo que le siguieran a donde vivía termino cediendo, poniendo unas cuantas reglas como nunca preguntar sobre su vida y jamás intentar seguirle. Los gemelos aceptaron todo sin protestar, le eran totalmente fieles al de gafas oscuras.

 **\- Karamatsu senpai -** hablo uno de los gemelos **\- le hemos traído esto -** le entrega una cajetilla de cigarros.

El mayor la toma para abrirla en seguida y tomar un cigarro, el otro gemelo se acerca presuroso.

 **\- Permítame Karamatsu senpai -** extiende su mano con un encendedor para ofrecerle fuego.

Kara deja ir el humo en una exhalación y sonríe a los chicos.

 **\- Gracias -** con una sola palabra los chicos se emocionan. Kara les mira un momento, ellos eran fáciles de manejar. En todo este tiempo los chicos han estado bajo su entrenamiento pero aun así no sentía nada por ellos, ni siquiera el más mínimo sentimiento de compañerismo y ni hablar de amistad. Ellos no eran más que simples peones, piezas a utilizar para su beneficio, justo como ahora, que los mando a buscar al rubio.

Kara avanzó hasta quedar frente al chico que seguía en el suelo. El rubio tendría unos 20 o 21 años, no estaba seguro, aunque tampoco le importaba, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero se lo había topado en más de una ocasión, el chico insistía en querer acostarse con él. A Kara no le eran indiferentes los hombres, de hecho si tuviera que etiquetarse se diría pansexual, pero este chico había llegado sintiéndose un galán e insistiéndole tanto que simplemente lo fastidio.

 **\- Y-yo lo siento... -** al rubio le temblaba la voz **\- n-no sabía q-que tú... -**

 **\- Silencio -** Kara interrumpió al chico.

No necesitaba que los gemelos supieran también de la existencia de sus hermanos.

 **\- Escucha con atención -** el mayor hablaba con un tono frio **\- lo que paso hoy será un secreto que te llevaras a la tumba y si me entero de que dices una sola palabra yo mismo me encargaré de acelerar tu hora de muerte -**

El chico se mantuvo callado, asintiendo levemente y maldiciendo el momento en que se cruzó en el camino del sujeto que ahora estaba frente a él.

 **\- Tienes suerte, pese a todo tuve una buena mañana así que no te daré una paliza... -** se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse **\- aunque no puedo hablar por ellos -** siguió su andar mientras los gemelos se colocaban frente al chico con unas sonrisas malignas.

 **\- No debiste hacer enojar a Karamatsu sempai, ahora... -** menciona un gemelo

 **\- Te haremos pagar por ello -** completa el otro.

El de cabello rubio mira aterrado como los gemelos se acercan peligrosamente sin darle escapatoria.

Karamatsu va por la calle disfrutando su cigarro, los gemelos se harían cargo de aquel tipo. Los más jóvenes serían capaces de matar o morir por él, lo sabía y aun así no le interesaba usarlos; aunque no podía negar que tenía ganas de darle una lección al idiota que se había atrevido a meterse con su hermano, esta vez no estaba Osomatsu para frenarlo de cometer un asesinato; además, prometió ir con Choromatsu a comprar lo necesario para la cena, ellos eran los únicos que no terminaban comprando dulces, alcohol o cualquier cosa innecesaria.

Dejo caer su cigarro pisándolo con fuerza, de su bolsa saco una paleta y la observo.

 _¿Limón? Un sabor muy común y aun así es de mis favoritos ¿Por qué será?_

Degusto el caramelo mientras sonreía, observo la hora en un reloj cercano y se apresuró para no hacer esperar a su hermano Choromatsu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Este cap me quedo más corto que los anteriores :,) prometo que el siguiente lo compensara. Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Llego el fin de semana, los padres de los Matsuno habían decidido tomarse unos días libres, de ellos claro está, así que se fueron a visitar a unos familiares dejándoles dinero suficiente para sobrevivir unos días. La ausencia de la autoridad, principalmente materna, para cualquiera significaría el momento idóneo para hacer fiestas y salir con amigos, sin embargo esto no era algo especial para el grupo de ninis, después de todo hacían lo mismo todos los días con o sin padres, en otras palabras: nada. Aunque en esta ocasión Karamatsu si tenía planes para la noche, después de todo le pidió a Max incluirlo en las actividades de su GYM. Poco sabia el de azul que esta vez no le sería tan fácil hacer lo que quisiera.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, Karamatsu se encontraba en el techo tocando un par de notas en su guitarra, Jyushimatsu apareció a su lado con su gran sonrisa y mirando fijamente al mayor.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre my** _ **little brother**_ **? -** pregunto dejando de tocar.

 **\- ¡Iremos de paseo! -** anuncio feliz agitando sus brazos.

 **\- Ya veo... que se diviertan -** Kara le sonrió regresando su atención a la guitarra. El hecho de que sus hermanos salieran sin él era algo muy común, estaba acostumbrado y no le importaba mucho.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan también viene -** el menor tomo del brazo al otro llevándole contra su voluntad, con algo de trabajo Kara logro sostener su instrumento y mantener el equilibrio mientras era arrastrado al interior de la casa.

En la sala el resto de hermanos aguardaban a los otros dos.

 **\- Sigo pensando que exageran -** hablo Oso estando de cabeza pegado a la pared.

 **\- No es así, más bien tú no tomas nada con seriedad -** recrimino Choro de pie cerca de la puerta

 **\- Vamos Osomatsu niisan, no es posible que no hayas notado nada raro -** Totty sentado junto a la mesa le dirigida una mirada de sospecha.

Ichimatsu se encontraba en una esquina notablemente molesto.

 **\- Les digo que solo alucinan -** el mayor se gira quedando sentado **\- además Ichi ni siquiera desea ir, ¿Cierto? -**

Ichimatsu abraza sus piernas mientras un aura maligna sale de él.

 **\- No me gusta salir... Hace calor y hay mucha gente... -**

 **\- ¡Lo ven! -** anuncia Oso triunfante

 **\- Nee Ichi -** Totty se levanta y acerca la pantalla de su teléfono al de morado **\- ¿Te conté que acaba de nacer un cachorro de tigre? -**

Ichimatsu mira con ojos llenos de emoción la pantalla que muestra una fotografía del pequeño felino.

 **\- Y solo hoy dejaran verlo de cerca -**

A Ichimatsu le salieron unas tiernas orejas de gato que se movían de forma insistente.

 **\- ¡Eso es trampa! -** se levantó Oso enojado.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los que faltaban. Kara aun cargaba su guitarra ya que el menor no le dio tiempo ni de guardarla.

 **\- ¡Salgamos! ¡Salgamos! -** anunciaba emocionado el de amarillo, mientras Kara pasaba la mirada por el resto de su hermanos tratando de comprender la situación.

 **\- Y** _ **my brothers**_ **... ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? -** preguntaba bastante curioso, los únicos momentos en los que salían todos juntos era para ir a los baños o a beber, rara vez iban de paseo tan temprano, además de que solían excluirlo en esos casos.

 **\- Ninguna -** respondió Totty con tranquilidad mientras le seguía mostrando el teléfono a Ichi.

 **\- Solo nos pareció buena idea salir un poco de la rutina -** hablo esta vez Choromatsu.

 **\- ... Ya veo -** Kara respondió con calma observando a Osomatsu quien de inmediato le esquivo la mirada **\- ¿Y a qué lugar planean ir? -**

 **\- ¡Zoológico! -** grito con emoción Jyushi.

 **\- Eso suena... Divertido, pero... -** dudo un poco el de azul.

 **\- ¿Que pasa Karamatsu niisan? ¿Acaso ya tenías planes? -** Totty le miro de reojo mientras guardaba su teléfono obteniendo un leve quejido del morado.

 _Por supuesto... Yo si tengo cosas que hacer._

 **\- No** _ **bro**_ **, es sólo que me sorprende el lugar al que desean asistir... Denme un momento para alzar mi guitarra, ya regreso -**

Se encamino al dormitorio, asegurándose de que no le siguieron se apresuró a sacar de la funda algo de dinero y su teléfono, antes de guardar este último lo dejo en vibrador para asegurarse que sus hermanos no lo descubrieran.

 _Algo traen entre manos, pero por ahora les seguiré el juego. Mientras me dejen en paz por la noche será suficiente._

Dejo su guitarra en una esquina y se encaminó a donde sus hermanos, se acercó con sigilo a la puerta esperando escuchar algo interesante, pero fue en vano, todos le esperaban en silencio.

En el camino bromeaban y decían tonterías como siempre, todo parecía normal a excepción de que Karamatsu había notado que el mayor le ignoraba más de lo normal evitando quedarse a solas con él. Eso le molesto al de azul, era obvio que su hermano sabía la razón de esta salida y se encargaría de sacarle información.

Los sextillizos llegaron al zoológico, Jyushi brincaba con emoción acercándose a cada habitad e imitando a los animales, Choro intentaba calmarlo para evitar las miradas y un posible incidente, Ichi les seguía de cerca intentando contener las ganas de correr al área de felinos, Totty tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra para compartirlo en sus redes, Oso mantenía su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre riendo ocasionalmente por las imitaciones del quinto hermano, Kara como era costumbre, iba detrás de todos con sus gafas bien puestas y las manos en los bolsillos, aunque eso ultimo era más para sentir si su teléfono vibraba.

Los hermanos con sus poleras distintivas pasean tranquilos por las sección de aves, inevitablemente todos quedan fascinados ante las diversas criaturas emplumadas de variantes colores. Comenzaron a hacer comparaciones entre las aves y ellos.

 **\- ¡En definitiva esa ave ruidosa es Jyushi! -** señala Totty a uno de los pájaros más escandalosos del lugar. Jyushi se acerca emocionado a la jaula.

 **\- ¡¿Ese soy yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué?! -** se pega cada vez más como si quisiera traspasar el hábitat. Choro e Ichi lo sujetan para evitar que su hermano forme parte de la exhibición, mientras Totty y Oso ríen a carcajadas. Kara observa divertido la escena, un momento así solo le recordaba los viejos tiempos en su infancia, cuando todos reían y disfrutaban sin preocupaciones, aquel entonces en que su frase de ley era "ellos son yo y yo soy ellos", no podía evitar mirarles con cierta nostalgia, después de todo ya no eran unos niños, en cuanto descubrieron el significado de individualidad una gran brecha comenzó a formarse.

Recordaba que cada uno fue tomando rumbos distintos, Totty dejo salir su lado femenino con el fin de entenderse con las chicas; Jyushi decidió entrar al mundo del deporte y el béisbol se volvió su pasión; Ichi al contrario de los otros menores se volvió más cerrado, a veces Kara se preguntaba si de haberse acercado más al cuarto hermano en ese entonces hubiese ayudado al menor con su carácter, pero no tenía caso ahora pensar en el "hubiera"; Choro eligió el camino de alumno modelo, aunque sus calificaciones no eran las mejores aun así sobresalía por su actitud madura y responsable; Oso por su lado, se divertía haciendo lo que quisiera, era probable que él fuera el único que mantenía la personalidad de cuando eran niños, aunque también resaltaba por ser un buscapleitos lo que le atribuyo ser de los más fuertes en la escuela; al final estaba Kara, él estaba bien con seguir siendo como siempre, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible. Tras diversas situaciones decidió adoptar el papel de hermano protector, se hizo la promesa de siempre cuidarlos desde las sombras, de modo que si él hacía algo poco ortodoxo sus hermanos no se verían involucrados en algún problema; así fue como entro al club de teatro con el fin de aprender a aparentar algo que no era, con el tiempo se acostumbró a esa dualidad en su persona.

El de gafas oscuras se encontraba sumergido en los recuerdos hasta que la vibración de su teléfono le regreso a la realidad, miro a su alrededor logrando ubicar los baños.

 **\- Ya regreso** _ **brothers**_ **, hare una rápida visita al W.C. -** se giró comenzando su andar, unos pasos ligeros se escucharon tras él, giro un poco y vio a Todomatsu acercándose.

 **\- También iré al baño -**

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera más se encaminaron a los sanitarios, ya dentro Kara entro a uno de los pequeños cubículos. Saco su teléfono y tras revisarlo escribió un rápido mensaje.

 _Perfecto, no esperaba menos de Max._

Karamatsu sonreía triunfante, estaba ansioso por que la hora llegase para ir al GYM.

Salió y noto que su hermano menor ya no estaba, camino hasta los lavabos en donde otro chico se miraba en el espejo, no le tomo importancia, se mantuvo agachado, no deseaba ver su reflejo ahora, desde que no tenía el espejo de mano se sentía ligeramente más frustrado, tuvo oportunidad de comprar otro, pero absurdamente ninguno le parecía suficiente.

Se disponía a salir cuando el sujeto al lado suyo le hablo.

 **\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! -**

Karamatsu le miro extrañado, un chico de cabello negro con curiosos mechones de un tono azul marino le observaba fijamente, por sus facciones parecía ser un extranjero, vestía una camiseta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, además de varias perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y un collar ajustado de picos en su cuello. _Un pandillero_ , pensó Karamatsu.

 **\- ¿Te conozco? -**

 **-** **No creo** **,** **mi nombre es** **O... Cierto, olvidaba que nada de nombres, me conocen como el guerrero -**

 **\- ¿Eso debería significar algo para mí? -**

 **\- Que cortante, no esperaba menos del cuervo -**

 **\- Si conoces ese apodo debes ser del grupo, si quieres mi autógrafo tendrá que ser en otro momento -**

 **\- Y además arrogante, justo como te describen... -**

 **\- Seré directo, no me importa quién eres ni lo que buscas, estoy ocupado así que adiós -** se encamina a la salida.

 **\- Recuérdame cuervo, ya nos volveremos a ver -** Kara le dedica una última mirada, grabándose el rostro de aquel chico y sus ojos de un tono azul profundo.

Afuera Todomatsu le esperaba con un gesto de impaciencia.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, tardaste demasiado, los demás se han adelantado a ver los tigres -** el menor le replicaba con un puchero.

 **-** _ **Sorry brother**_ **, démonos prisa para alcanzarlos -** el mayor pese a las protestas toma al otro de la mano y comienza a andar rápidamente, no quería darle tiempo al "guerrero" para salir y encontrarlo con uno de sus hermanos.

En el habitad de los tigres Ichimatsu se mantiene encorvado en una banca con un aura asesina rodeándole, mientras a una distancia segura sus otros tres hermanos conversaban.

 **\- Ichimatsu está muy enojado -** Choro mira discretamente al menor.

 **\- Les dije que venir era mala idea -** Osomatsu observa aquel letrero en la jaula de los tigres, el cartel anuncia que no se podrá ver al cachorro de tigre hasta varias horas más tarde **\- ¿Creen que Ichi nos asesine? -**

 **\- ¡Ichimatsu niisan seguro nos matara mientras dormimos!** \- el de amarillo agitaba sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Tal vez podríamos regresar más tarde, ¿No? -** Choromatsu buscaba una solución.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Y volver a pagar para entrar? Tendrás mucho dinero pajamatsu... ¡Mejor vamos a comer! -**

 **\- ¡Comida, comida! -**

 **\- Ahora eres tú el que tendrá mucho dinero ¿No? -** Choro se cruzó de brazos incrédulo.

Mientras los tres hermanos platicaban, Ichi se mantenía en su posición maldiciendo todo y a todos, les había escuchado un poco y consideraba esa opción de asesinarlos por haberlo arrastrado en vano, desvío su mirada al camino contrario de donde estaban sus víctimas y logro ver a un chico de cabello violeta más joven que él cerca de una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado", aquel niño entro cauteloso seguro de no ser visto. Ichi se levantó con suma curiosidad, si estaba en lo correcto aquella puerta daba al habitad del tigre; no lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó al mismo lado que aquel intruso, acción que pasó desapercibida por sus hermanos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Solo para aclarar el "pandillero" y el "niño que no sabe respetar un letrero de no entrar", son OC, es decir, personajes propios, pero no se darán detalles de ellos porque no es necesario conocerlos para la trama, solo necesitaba a dos tipos y me dio pereza pensar en nuevos personajes XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Chapter 5

El amante de los gatos entro con cuidado por aquella puerta, un gran pasillo se presentaba ante él, anduvo con pasos inseguros hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, en el interior encontró al chico de cabello violeta sentado en el suelo, poco le importó preguntar, la razón de haber irrumpido se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver el pequeño tigre siendo mimado. Tenía ganas de arrebatarle el cachorro al otro y llevárselo a casa.

El chico del suelo se dio cuenta de la presencia y se levantó apresurado con el tigre en brazos. Ichimatsu pudo observarlo con mayor detalle, el niño de unos 16 años quizá, vestía un pantalón café y una gran chamarra beige, su cabello era corto pero los chinos eran inconfundibles, sus ojos de un morado fuerte contrarrestaban el violeta de su pelo, tenía un collar con dijes de colmillos y una bandita en la nariz. _¿Pandillero?_ , pensó Ichi.

 **\- Y-yo... Eh... Yo solo estaba... -** nervioso, el chico buscaba una buena excusa, pero tras ver con cuidado al joven frente a él se relajó un poco **\- Tú, ¿trabajas aquí? -**

Ichi negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del felino.

 **\- Acaso, ¿También querías verlo? -** el chico levantó al pequeño animal en brazos mientras Ichi se acercaba emocionado confirmando la pregunta del más joven **– ¡Genial, no estoy en problemas! –** suspiro aliviado y le entrego el tigre a Ichimatsu para que lo pudiese consentir.

Ambos chicos tomaron lugar en el suelo, mimando al cachorro que disfrutaba de la atención.

 **\- Es adorable, me encantaría llevarlo a casa –** el más joven hacia un puchero **– sabes, los tigres son mi animal favorito, ¿Son geniales no? –** Ichimatsu asintió sin haber dejado de sonreír en todo el momento **– no hablas mucho ¿Cierto? –**

Ichimatsu se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta.

 **\- … no, no soy de muchas palabras –** esquivo la mirada un tanto avergonzado, después de todo se le dificultaba socializar y el ver que un niño era mejor que él en ello le apenaba; sin contar que estaba viendo un lado que no solía mostrar.

 **\- Tranquilo, conozco a alguien similar, mi hermano dice que… -** se detuvo de golpe ante la mirada confusa del mayor **– ¡Mi hermano!, ¡Va a matarme! –** se levantó de golpe.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Te separaste de tu familia? –**

 **\- De mi hermano, vine con él para ver al cachorro pero luego vimos el anuncio y nosotros no podíamos venir más tarde así que ya nos íbamos pero aproveche una oportunidad para venir hasta aquí y verlo antes de irnos y ahora mi hermano debe estar buscándome y seguro me castigara –** el chico hablo rápidamente apenas logrando respirar entre cada palabra.

 **\- T-tranquilo… solo hay que salir antes de que… -** un sonido interrumpió su charla, la puerta siendo abierta y unos pasos los alertaron, Ichi se apresuró a dejar al cachorro en la única jaula que había en la habitación, tomo al chico del brazo y se escondieron tras unos estantes.

Ambos chicos aguantaban la respiración, solo debían esperar a que los cuidadores se fueran para poder salir como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

 **\- Te lo dije –** se escuchó una gruesa voz masculina **– solo hay que echarlo en la mochila y salir de aquí –**

 **\- No puedo creer que sea tan fácil, ganaremos una fortuna –** otra voz de hombre se escuchó.

Ichimatsu se puso nervioso, en definitiva esa no era conversación de unos cuidadores, se asomó con cautela confirmando su sospecha, dos hombres habrían la jaula del pequeño tigre para meterlo en una mochila negra, el cachorro se removía violentamente tratando de escapar ante el brusco trato, pero uno de los hombres saco una jeringa inyectando al animal que comenzó a debilitarse por un sedante.

El amante de los felinos sintió su sangre hervir, apretó sus puños con fuerza y pese al intento del chico por detenerlo no pudo contenerse y salió del escondite.

 **\- ¡¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?! –**

Los hombres se sorprendieron al inicio al pensar que había guardias en el lugar, pero al ver que solo se trataba de un par de chicos comenzaron a reír.

 **\- Niños, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –** Hablo uno de los hombres **– ¿Se separaron de mami?**

 **\- Jodanse –** escupió Ichimatsu con furia **– dejen el cachorro o yo mismo los matare basuras –**

 **\- Interesante… -** el tipo con la mochila sonrió de lado **– quiero ver que lo intentes –** acto seguido saco de su bolsillo un arma para apuntarle a los más jóvenes, Ichi por instinto coloco al niño detrás suyo para protegerle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con el resto de los Matsuno, Karamatsu y Totty ya habían llegado solo para encontrar a Osomatsu y Choromatsu discutiendo mientras Jyushimatsu murmuraba algo sobre que serían asesinados, tras una explicación breve todos se percataron de la ausencia del cuarto hermano; decidieron dividirse para buscarle, los tres menores por un lado y los dos mayores por otro. Osomatsu intento zafarse de la tarea pero mientras buscaba una excusa creíble, Karamatsu ya lo había tomado de la ropa arrastrándolo a su lado.

 **\- ¿A dónde habrá ido Ichimatsu?, ya me está dando hambre –** el mayor se quejaba con fastidio.

 **\- Espero no esté lejos, por cierto, ¿Cuál fue la razón de venir? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres –** el de rojo evito la mirada restándole importancia a la pregunta de su hermano.

 **\- Seré más claro, ¿Cuál fue la razón para invitarme? –**

 **\- Vamos, solo es una salida entre hermanos, ¿No puedes callarte y disfrutarlo? –**

 **\- No me subestimes, ¿Qué se traen entre manos? -**

 **\- Da igual, de todas maneras lo descubrirás -** Osomatsu se detuvo colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza en un gesto de desinterés **\- desde hace unos días los menores dicen que actúas extraño y comenzaron a sentir curiosidad, así que se les ocurrió esta salida con el fin de averiguar que escondes -**

Karamatsu suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Algo así suponía que podía pasar, después de todo el repentino interés por pasar tiempo con él era demasiado extraño. Tendría que andarse con cuidado, dejar su rutina un rato esperando a que sus hermanos se aburrieran y volviesen a pasar de él.

 **\- Así que... ¿Cuál es el secreto? -** Osomatsu le preguntaba con seriedad, no lo iba admitir frente a los otros, pero también tenía curiosidad, tal vez más que los menores, de saber lo que ocultaba el segundo hermano.

 **\- ¿Secreto? -** Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió al mayor **\- No tengo ninguno** _ **brother**_ **, soy un libro abierto y no podría mentirle a mi familia -** ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez ese lado falso salía a relucir, pocas veces tenia este tipo de oportunidades para sincerarse, pero siempre lo dejaba pasar, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo en el papel, ¿Por qué habría de descubrirse a estas alturas?

Osomatsu le dedicaba una mirada sería, sabía que mentía y ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad.

 **\- ¿En dónde estará Ichi? En serio que muero de hambre -** el mayor se giró fingiendo olvidar el tema de hace unos segundos, no tenía caso ahora torturar su mente en busca de respuestas.

 **\- Deberíamos separarnos, así será más rápido -** Kara comenzó a andar por el camino a su derecha sin esperar una confirmación del mayor, ambos sabían que aquella oración había sido más un hecho que una sugerencia.

Mientras Kara buscaba al cuarto hermano aguardaba recargado en una pared a que respondieran al otro lado de su teléfono, vigilaba a la vez que no lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Por fin escucho aquella voz familiar contestarle.

 **\- Solo quería confirmar la hora… -** Kara miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de poder continuar su conversación sin alguna interrupción **\- Sí... Bien... Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ya está todo listo? Es decir, ¿Ya es un hecho?... Entiendo... No, ahí estaré... Sí, pero por ahora será mi última función... Solo un breve descanso, también dejare los entrenamientos... Lo sé, pero sólo serán unos días mientras resuelvo algo... No es eso, pero ya hablaremos en la noche... Si, hasta más tarde, adiós** -

Guardo su celular al finalizar la llamada, esperaba poder cancelar lo de esta noche y así evitar la curiosidad de sus hermanos, pero ya estaba todo planeado y ahora no podía retractarse sin parecer un cobarde, sólo tendría que asistir y después como le dijo a Max, tomaría un descanso, así no tendría que estarse cuidando de que le siguieran los menores.

 _Necesito un cigarro._

Él sabía que era un mal hábito el que se le estaba formando eso de fumar a cada rato, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente relajado cada que sentía aquel sabor de nicotina en su boca.

Miro con discreción a su alrededor, tal vez podía hallar una tienda, aunque era poco probable hallar el producto que quería. Se olvidó de su adicción en cuanto logro distinguir la sudadera violeta a lo lejos. No había duda, era Ichimatsu, pero, ¿Quiénes eran los hombres y el niño que le acompañaban?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquellas cuatro personas caminaban apresurados, al frente el tipo con la mochila sujetaba del brazo al más joven, mientras detrás el segundo hombre caminaba a la par de Ichimatsu.

El cuarto Matsuno miraba de reojo al hombre junto a él, este mantenía su mano dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra sosteniendo el arma con el que les había amenazado. Ichimatsu esperaba que al salir se topara con el resto de sus hermanos, así podría haber intentado algo, pero resulto que ninguno estaba, _malditos, justo ahora se les ocurre desaparecer_ , ahora seriamente consideraba asesinarlos por la noche.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, se ubicaron junto a un pequeño auto negro, uno de los hombres apuntaba con el arma hacia los chicos mientras el otro depositaba la mochila que contenía al cachorro en el asiento trasero, después abrió la cajuela.

 **\- Bien, ¿Quién será el primero? –**

Nadie respondió.

 **\- Es igual –** hablo el que sostenía la pistola **– solo entren –**

Al ver que ninguno de los chicos obedecía el tipo que tenía las manos libres sujeto al más joven en un intento de meterlo a la cajuela, por instinto Ichimatsu reacciono tomando un brazo de aquel hombre y mordiéndolo cual gato salvaje. El hombre lanzo contra el suelo al de cabello morado mientras se giraba para propinarle un golpe directo al rostro al nini que cayó cerca del auto.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Ichimatsu ambos hombres lo cargaron para depositarlo en la cajuela y cerrar de inmediato. El más joven tomo la oportunidad y trato de salir corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, antes de llegar más lejos tropezó con un cuerpo cayendo de sentón, frente a él un chico de polera azul le tendió la mano, el chico se extrañó, la capucha cubría el rostro del sujeto pero estaba seguro que era una prenda similar a la del que acababa de conocer, tal vez un conocido del de morado.

 **\- ¡Maldito mocoso! –** Vociferó uno de los hombres provocando que el chico aceptara la ayuda ocultándose de inmediato tras Karamatsu.

 **\- ¿Los conoces? –** pregunto Kara mirando de reojo al chico que negó de inmediato.

 **\- No te metas en asuntos de adultos, lárgate –** amenazo el otro hombre guardando el arma a su espalda, lo que menos quería eran más testigos.

 **\- ¿Adultos? Interesante palabra siendo dos tipos contra un niño, esto podría ser un cliché pero, deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño –**

 **\- ¿Serás voluntario? ¿Tanto quieres jugar a ser héroe? –** rio uno de los sujetos comenzando a cercarse.

 **\- No se confundan, solo vengo a recoger algo, eso es todo –** señalo hacia el auto.

Ambos hombres compartieron el mismo pensamiento, _aquel sujeto venia por el tigre_ , o al menos eso entendieron cuando dijo "algo"

Ichimatsu abrió con lentitud los ojos, el golpe le había aturdido unos momentos, en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado entro en pánico, iba a comenzar a golpear y gritar pero escucho una voz familiar: _"Solo vengo a recoger algo, eso es todo"…_ estaba aún algo confundido, pero podría apostar que aquella voz profunda era de su segundo hermano.

 **\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero si no quieres una paliza solo lárgate –**

 **\- Interesante… -** pronuncio Kara con lentitud **– veamos lo que tienen –** trono sus dedos mientras sonreía.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo en silencio, ahora estaba más que seguro, Karamatsu era el que estaba afuera, _¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Sabía que él estaba en la cajuela? ¿El resto de sus hermanos le acompañaban?_ No, seguramente a su última pregunta era una gran negativa pues no había escuchado a nadie más; _¿Qué habría pasado con aquel niño? ¿Con el tigre?_ Le molestaba estar encerrado y no saber lo que ocurría; por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar su hermano mantenía una pelea con aquellos tipos, no era de preocuparse, desde la escuela se veían involucrados en diversas luchas; Oso, Kara y Jyushi eran los mejores en ello así que no debía temer, aunque claro no era que se preocupara por el de azul.

El ruido del cuerpo de uno de los hombres al caer al suelo alerto al segundo tipo, el de azul realmente sabía pelear. El chico que se mantenía a una distancia segura le observaba asombrado.

 **\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –** Kara le hablo al niño **– Lárgate ahora –**

El chico un poco temeroso por el tono de voz del joven, se mantuvo en su lugar.

 **\- P-pero, en el carro… -**

 **\- Lo sé, yo me encargo, solo vete –**

Tomando las palabras como una orden el niño asintió y comenzó a alejarse, se sentía mal por dejar al otro en la cajuela y al tigre, pero confiaría en el de azul para ayudarles.

 **\- Maldito entrometido –** el hombre que aún quedaba de pie saco su arma **– me están jodiendo con sus malditas interferencias, este era un plan perfecto y ustedes… -**

 **\- Lo arruinaron, se interpusieron, blablablá… -** Karamatsu movía una mano restándole importancia al discurso del mayor **– me importa un carajo lo que quieras hacer, solo vengo por el tipo de la cajuela –**

 **\- ¿Qué?, ¿No vienes por el tigre? –**

 **\- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? No me interesa lo que hacían, solo entréguenme al chico y luego si quieren se pueden largar o quedarse a seguir con su mala actuación de villanos, no me importa –**

El hombre parecía meditar las palabras del menor, tal vez era algún pandillero que tenía cuentas que ajustar con el chico encerrado en su auto, después de todo ni siquiera se inmuto al ver el arma, podría ser que tenían suerte y si le entregaba al chico podrían huir sin problema.

 **\- Eres un tipo extraño, pero si evitaremos alargar esto, adelante, llévate a este saco de basura –** indico con el arma hacia la cajuela, Karamatsu avanzo hasta quedar detrás del auto **– aunque es una lástima, pensaba divertirme con él antes de deshacerme de su cuerpo –** finalizo con una risa.

Ichimatsu se mantenía cubriendo su boca, como si reprimiera un grito, ahora estaba más confundido, _¿El de afuera era Karamatsu?_ , el tono tan frio con el que hablo, ese no era al que conocía, de hecho jamás escucho que mencionara su nombre o la palabra hermano, tal vez no era él. Un sentimiento recorría su cuerpo, el mismo que ha estado sintiendo cuando el segundo tiene actitudes extrañas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Gritar por ayuda?, ¿Esperar a que abrieran y salir corriendo? ¿Fingir que estaba muerto? Un sinfín de preguntas se acumulaba en su mente cuando un estruendo le hizo saltar… un disparo, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Aquel hombre disparo?

Los segundos seguían pasando, no se escuchaba ninguna voz fuera, solo algunos ruidos que no lograba descifrar, nuevamente le invadió la desesperación de no saber lo que ocurría, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ya sin poder contenerse comenzó a golpear y gritar con fuerza.

 **\- ¡Hey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Malditos infelices! –**

 **\- ¡¿Ichimatsu niisan?! –** el cuarto hermano reconoció la voz del más joven.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la cajuela, el rostro de tres de sus hermanos le miraban preocupados.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –** pregunto Choromatsu mientras le ayudaba a salir. El de morado miro a su alrededor, aquellos hombres yacían en el suelo inconscientes, caminó hasta los asientos del auto y encontró la mochila con el cachorro aun dormido.

 **\- ¿Es un amigo de Ichimatsu niisan? –** Jyushimatsu cuestiono mientras cargaba al pequeño tigre.

 **\- ¿Y bien? –** volvió a preguntar Choro impaciente de no obtener respuestas.

 **\- Ellos… -** Ichi volvió a mirar a los tipos del suelo **–… intentaron llevarse al tigre –**

 **\- Que problemático… –** hablo Totty **– Ichimatsu niisan seguro quiso matarlos, ¿Deberíamos irnos? –** miro a su alrededor preocupado de ser cómplice de asesinato.

 **\- N-no fui yo… -**

 **\- Cierto, después de todo estabas encerrado ¿No? –** Choro recalco lo obvio de la situación.

\- **Si no fue Ichimatsu niisan, ¿Quién fue? –** Pregunto Jyushi ladeando la cabeza.

El cuarto hermano se mantuvo en silencio, en su mente resonaba un nombre pero no se atrevía a mencionarlo. Tal vez todo fue un error y aquel tipo no era su hermano, después de todo Karamatsu no sería capaz de dejarlo encerrado en una cajuela, ¿Cierto? Por inercia miro hacia el auto, paseo su mirada por el suelo y logro distinguir una mancha roja, ¿Sangre?, los tipos no parecían tener heridas, ¿Acaso era de aquel tipo? ¿Tal vez del niño?

Al final Choromatsu considero que lo mejor era avisar a los cuidadores del zoológico, después de todo no podían dejar que aquellos tipos escaparan, llegado el momento, Ichi en muy breve tiempo solo menciono que vio a los tipos cargando al tigre y sin poder detenerlos fue encerrado; claro que omitió la parte en que se escabullo al habitad junto con aquel niño desconocido, tampoco menciono lo del sujeto que intervino, indicando que estuvo inconsciente hasta que sus hermanos lo encontraron. Para cuando las autoridades se llevaron a los tipos, estos seguían sin despertar.

Los cuatro hermanos listos para ir a buscar a los dos restantes se encaminaron conversando de la interesante situación en la que se encontró Ichimatsu, mientras el nombrado se mantenía en total silencio. No tardaron mucho en hallar a Osomatsu recostado en una banca durmiendo plácidamente.

Choromatsu se apresuró a despertarlo de un golpe.

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces durmiendo aquí?! –**

 **\- Que agresivo… -** se quejó el mayor sobando su nuca y bostezando **– tardaban mucho y me estaba aburriendo –**

 **\- Idiota, nuestro hermano estuvo en peligro y tú haraganeando –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió? –**

Choromatsu le relato lo sucedido al de rojo que parecía escuchar con verdadero interese el suceso.

 **\- Vaya, que suerte tienes Ichi, siempre te metes en problemas desde que éramos más jóvenes –** revolvió el cabello del cuarto hermano que solo rechisto apartándole de un manotazo.

 **\- Pero siempre ha sido así, ¿No? –** Comento Totty con una sonrisa **– bueno, de hecho con todos, siempre nos metíamos en problemas –** reía divertido al recordar los momentos escolares.

Choromatsu suspiro al recordar **– Cierto, Totty siempre tenía problemas por ser "amigo cercano" de chicas que ya tenían novio y Jyushi hacia enemigos por el simple hecho de ser bueno en deportes… -** se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- No era mi culpa ser tan agradable compañía para mis amigas… -** Totty cubrió su boca en un gesto de inocencia, que a sus hermanos jamás engañaba **– además, Choromatsu niisan tampoco era un santo, siempre hacia enojar a alguien con sus discursos e Ichi molestaba a otros con insultos –** soltó una risa mientras el cuarto le esquivaba la mirada.

 **\- Hermanitos, cualquiera diría que ustedes atraen la mala suerte –** Osomatsu paso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 **\- Idiota, si tú eras el mayor buscapleitos de la escuela –** Choromatsu le miraba con cierta molestia **– no sé cómo lograbas salir de una pieza tras cada pelea –**

 **\- Eso era porque Karamatsu siempre aparecía para ayudarme –** sonrió divertido.

 **\- ¡Conmigo también! –** Grito Jyushi contento **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan llegaba a…! –** detuvo su frase al notar junto con los demás la obvia ausencia.

 **\- ¿En dónde…? ¿Qué no estaba contigo? –** Choro cuestiono al hermano mayor.

 **\- Sobre eso, nos separamos para buscar a Ichi, así que, debe estar en algún lugar… supongo –** levanto los hombros con indiferencia.

 **\- La idea de todo esto era averiguar sobre su extraño comportamiento –** Totty les recordó el objetivo de su salida **\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –** reviso su teléfono notando que pasaban de las tres.

 **\- Bueno… -** respondió Choromatsu **– supongo que debemos buscarlo y luego… -**

El timbre del teléfono de Todomatsu le interrumpió, el más joven no reconoció el número pero de igual forma respondió.

 **\- ¿Bueno?... ¿Karamatsu niisan? ¿En dónde estás?... si, lo encontramos… espera, ¿De dónde marcas?... cerca de la entrada, te veremos… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... no entiendo… ok, pero yo creo que… ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu niisan? ¿Bueno?... –**

 **\- ¿Qué te dijo? –** Choro al igual que el resto le miraban con curiosidad.

 **\- Me colgó, ese idiota se atrevió a colgarme –** hizo un puchero y guardo el celular **– marco de un teléfono público y dice que nos adelantemos con Chibita, que nos alcanzara después… –**

 **\- ¿Y porque? ¿No es más sencillo esperarle aquí? –** Choromatsu pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado por la actitud del segundo hermano.

 **\- No sé, solo dijo que invitaría la primer ronda y que luego nos explicaría –** el menor se cruzó de brazos aun molesto.

 **\- Yo tengo hambre, así que vámonos –** empezó el de rojo a caminar.

Los otro cuatro intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a seguirle.

 **\- ¿Solo así? –** Pregunto Totty a Oso **– ¿No te parece extraño que haya desaparecido? –**

 **\- Además… -** continúo Choromatsu **– ¿Qué es eso de que él invita? ¿Ahora resulta que tiene dinero? –** apunto con enfado al recordar sus sospechas cuando fueron de compras aquella mañana.

 **\- Tal vez Karamatsu niisan es un marciano y nos revelara su identidad secreta –** Jyushi se sumó a la conversación con su propia conjetura.

Osomatsu se detuvo haciendo frenar al resto, se giró con una leve curva en los labios, observando a cada uno de su hermanos, Choromatsu y Totty aparentemente estaban muy enojados; Jyushi a pesar de la sonrisa parecía algo preocupado, tal vez por "descubrir" que su hermano era un alíen; Ichi se mantenía callado, más de lo usual, el parecía confundido.

 **\- Si tantas dudas tienen esperen a preguntarle más tarde –** su sonrisa se ensancho y retomo el camino, simplemente se había cansado de ser bombardeado con tantas preguntas, él no era quien estaba en juicio, así que no tenía obligación de responderles.

El resto pareció entender que no les quedaba de otra que encarar al hermano " _doloroso_ " para resolver su incertidumbre. Sin decir más siguieron al mayor en dirección al puesto de su amigo.

Osomatsu siguió andando con su usual despreocupación ante el resto, mientras en su mente no dejaba de pensar lo que habían dicho con anterioridad sobre sus tiempos de escuela, ellos siempre estaban involucrados en peleas, Totty por las chicas, Jyushi por el deporte, Choro e Ichi por su gran boca y él solo por diversión, pero, ¿Y Karamatsu?, además de siempre aparecer en el momento oportuno para ayudarles, había algunas ocasiones en las que llegaba con la ropa sucia y algunos golpes, pero jamás logro saber la razón de sus peleas, tampoco es que fuera muy insistente en averiguarlo; ahora que recordaba, fue en esa época que entro al club de teatro, algo extraño ya que antes no parecía llamarle mucho la atención, pero al mismo tiempo fue cuando empezaron a distanciarse… pero, _¿Él de ellos? O ¿Ellos de él?_... perfecto, ahora tenía tantas dudas como sus hermanos menores.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Este si fu e un cap largo, me gusto escribirlo *w*

Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Chapter 6

En el gimnasio que frecuenta Karamatsu, algunas personas hacen uso de las instalaciones, Max observa a un par de chicos entrenado en el ring; las puertas se abren y el hombre se dirige a recibir al invitado, se sorprende al ver a un chico de sudadera azul.

 **\- ¿Niño? –**

 **\- Max… necesito tu botiquín –** habla en voz baja para evitar llamar la atención mientras sujeta su brazo izquierdo.

El hombre lo lleva hasta la cocina en donde suelen beber, dentro, Karamatsu se quita sus gafas dejándolas sobre la mesa y se dispone a quitarse la polera. En la manga izquierda se nota una gran mancha de sangre. Max se acerca con unas tijeras para cortar la prenda, pero el menor lo detiene con una seña.

 **\- Aguarda, deja que me la quite, no puedo romperla más –**

El hombre asiente y le ayuda a retirarse la ropa con cuidado, dejándolo con su camiseta blanca.

En su brazo, a poca distancia del hombro, tiene un gran corte. Max comienza a tratarle la herida.

 **\- Tienes suerte, solo es un rasguño –** menciona el hombre reconociendo el tipo de herida.

 **\- Si… fue una suerte… -** responde con esa seriedad que su amigo ya conoce. Mientras le colocan la venda usa la mano libre para tomar de su cintura un arma y colocar sobre la mesa.

 **\- ¿Fue con esta? –** Max termina su tarea y sostiene la pistola revisándola minuciosamente.

 **\- Si… ¿Vale algo? –** cuestiono mientras él revisaba en su ropa la rasgadura manchada de sangre, solo debía coserla y lavarla, nadie notaria la diferencia.

 **\- Probablemente… no es un gran modelo pero está en buenas condiciones, te daré después el dinero –** se levantó y guardo el arma en un cajón cercano **– debes tener cuidado, si vuelven a intentar asaltarte no te arriesgues a quitarles el arma, la próxima podrías no tener tanta suerte** **–**

 **\- Lo tendré en cuenta –**

 _Aunque esta vez no fue por un robo…_

 **\- Bueno, lo importante es que estés bien; aún falta mucho para el evento, ¿Quieres quedarte a entrenar o comer algo? –**

 **\- Gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer, regresare más tarde –** se pone de pie y observa su polera **– casi lo olvido, necesito un cambio que deje en mi locker, pero no traigo la llave –**

 **\- No hay problema, yo lo abro –**

Ambos fueron hasta donde los casilleros, el mayor saco unas llaves y le dio acceso a sus partencias, se retiró para que Karamatsu se cambiara con tranquilidad.

Kara saco una mochila, de esta tomo un par de prendas, cuando termino de vestirse guardo la muda que traía en la mochila incluyendo su polera, dejo todo el locker y se encamino a la salida.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el puesto de Chibita los cinco hermanos disfrutan del oden que su amigo les ofrece, están sentados de mayor a menor, frente a ellos las cervezas se mantienen intactas.

Chibita esta inusualmente callado, escucho un poco sobre la conversación de los ninis y ahora se debatía entre intervenir o mantenerse al margen.

El hermano faltante hace acto de presencia.

 _ **\- I'm back -**_ todos le observan un poco atónitos, Karamatsu con su clásica sonrisa les mira de pie. Lo que mantiene a sus hermanos en la sorpresa es la forma en que el más " _doloroso_ " vestía, sus inseparables gafas colgaban del cuello de una camisa azul marino, un pantalón y zapatos de color negro, así como un saco de un azul opaco; se veía normal, inclusive aunque les costara admitirlo se veía muy bien.

 **\- ¿Q-que con esa ropa Karamatsu niisan? -** pregunto el menor de los sextillizos sin disimular la sorpresa.

 **\- ¿Esto?, solo algo que tome a prisa -** respondió con simpleza y tomo lugar en la banca junto a Osomatsu.

 **\- ¡Imposible! –** Continuo alegando el menor **– dudo que lo hayas elegido por suerte, ¿Te ayudo alguien cierto? –**

 **\- No… -** Totty molesto por la simpleza de la respuesta frunció el ceño **-… Chibita, sírveme un plato y dame una cerveza por favor –** pidió con una sonrisa, su amigo comenzaba a preparar lo que pidió sin decir una sola palabra, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el de azul.

La comida y bebida de Karamatsu no tardaron en llegar a él; tomo el tarro y dio un pequeño sorbo, miro con discreción hacia sus hermanos notando las cervezas intactas.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa** _ **brothers**_ **? ¿No van a beber? –** cuestiono levantando el tarro hacia ellos como si estuviera brindando.

 **\- Claro –** tomo Choromatsu su bebida **– pero esta vez iremos con calma, ¿Cierto? –** hablo hacia el resto de hermanos que imitaron su acción con sonrisas burlonas. Karamatsu se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

 _¿Están de broma? ¿No piensan embriagarse como siempre? ¿Por qué?_

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo Karamatsu niisan? –** Totty cuestiono con su dulce sonrisa y mirada calculadora.

 _Ya entiendo… no piensan dejármela fácil ¿Cierto?_

 **\- Nada** _ **my little**_ **Totty, me alegra que se preocupen por mantener sanos sus cuerpos –** tomo otro sorbo de la cerveza.

Karamatsu maldecía internamente a sus cinco hermanos, todo parecía simple, solo debía hacer acto de presencia y esperar a que, como era costumbre, todos se embriagaran para poder abandonarles en casa y salir sin ningún problema, pero ahora por esa bendita curiosidad hacia su persona, sus hermanos habían decidido mantenerse lucidos para poder vigilarle _. ¿Acaso sabían de sus planes por la noche?_ Probablemente no, pero ahora debía pensar en una manera eficaz de perderlos.

Los sextillizos continuaron comiendo entre bromas y risas, solo Osomatsu había tomado dos cervezas mientras el resto no pasaba de la primera; con discreción el segundo hermano saco su teléfono para dar una rápida mirada a la hora.

 _Las 8… aún es temprano, supongo que solo debo esperar a que lleguemos a casa y después sin que se den cuenta escapare por el tejado…_

Antes de terminar sus alimentos, los cinco hermanos restantes intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

 **\- Bueno… –** comenzó Choromatsu atrayendo la atención de todos **– Karamatsu niisan, ya es hora de que te expliques, ¿No crees? –**

El nombrado mastico con lentitud su último bocado, analizó el rostro curioso de cada uno de los presentes antes de responder.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres Choromatsu? –** sonrió de la forma "dolorosa" que acostumbraba mientras colocaba una mano en la barbilla a la par que se colocaba sus gafas.

 **\- ¡Basta de juego Karamatsu niisan! –** Todomatsu golpeo la mesa mientras se colocaba de pie **– Has estado actuando muy raro, queremos saber lo que ocurre –** finalizo con una orden, algo típico de su carácter.

 **\- Hermanitos, son ustedes los que actúan raro –** bebió el sobrante de su cerveza.

Todomatsu y Choromatsu le miraban molestos, estaban hartos de no conseguir las respuestas que querían; Jyushimatsu miraba un poco nervioso, nunca le había gustado ver a sus hermanos pelear, aunque el también tuviese curiosidad por la situación; Ichimatsu se mantenía callado, usualmente hubiese explotado como Totty con el actuar del segundo hermano, pero seguía peleando con las ideas confusas de su mente; Osomatsu observo con una seriedad poco usual en él, si dejaba que siguieran gritando mientras el otro evadía responder, todo se saldría de control, era su turno de tomar el control como buen hermano mayor.

 **\- ¿Por qué no jugamos? –** Hablo el mayor con una gran sonrisa, el resto le miro con obvia confusión **\- cuando éramos niños, solíamos jugar a la ronda de preguntas cuando estábamos aburridos, ¿Recuerdan? –**

Todos sus hermanos menores se quedaron callados rememorando lo que el mayor mencionaba; en efecto, cuando estaban muy aburridos se sentaban en círculo e iban haciendo preguntas a quien tuvieran al lado, desde cosas simples como ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado? o ¿Cuál es tu juego menos favorito?, hasta cosas absurdas como ¿Qué harías si un día te despiertas y estas en una piscina llena de gelatina?; era un juego para pasar el rato que en ocasiones continuaban usando, aunque estuviesen solo dos o tres hermanos, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron olvidando de esa actividad, en especial cuando el mayor de los Matsuno iniciaba con preguntas tipo ¿Cuál es tu actriz porno favorita?, aunque Jyushi era el único que le respondía a todo.

 **\- ¿Y bien? –** cuestiono el mayor al resto.

 **\- Por mi está bien –** Todomatsu regresaba a su asiento más calmado.

 **\- ¡Yo juego! ¡Yo juego! –** gritaba animado Jyushimatsu mientras a su lado Ichi solo asentía.

 **\- Bien –** confirmo Choromatsu **– pero nada de preguntas indecentes –** advirtió mirando al mayor.

 **\- Que aburrido eres pajamatsu… y bien Kara, ¿Juegas? –**

Karamatsu observo a su hermano mayor, su sonrisa solo advertía que no podía negarse, de hacerlo era probable que sus hermanos se la tomaran contra él nuevamente. Responder preguntas como cuando eran niños no era un problema, pero estaba seguro de que no sería como en ese entonces y aprovecharían el juego para intentar sacarle información, solo debía ser más hábil y manejar las cartas correctas.

 **\- Claro, saben que me encanta pasar tiempo con mis hermanos… -** el resto sonrió triunfante **-… después de todo, extraño esos buenos momentos… -** el segundo hablo con cierta melancolía, provocando un sentimiento triste en el tercer y quinto hermano, lo que se reflejó un poco en sus rostros.

 **\- Bueno… -** hablo un poco bajo Choromatsu **\- ¿Quién empieza? –**

 **\- Yo inicio –** Todomatsu hablo con seguridad **– mi pregunta es para Karamatsu niisan, ya has dicho que esa ropa la elegiste por la prisa, pero ¿Cuál fue la razón para que te cambiaras? –**

Karamatsu sonrió un poco, sabía que preguntarían eso.

 **\- Infortunadamente mi ropa se ensucio, aunque sé que esto no es mi acostumbrado** _ **fashion**_ **, no quería hacerlos esperar… si tardaba mucho supuse que se irían sin mi… -** y ahí estaba otra vez, ese semblante triste que pese a las gafas era notorio. Algunos de los menores sintieron una especie de punzada en el pecho, en especial porque nadie debatió la suposición del segundo con alguna frase positiva.

 **\- Mi turno… -** hablo de pronto el de gafas **– Totty, ¿tan mal me veo con esta ropa? –** pregunto encogiéndose un poco en su lugar, mostrando que se sentía avergonzado.

La pregunta tomo totalmente desprevenido al más joven quien tardaba en responder, era obvio que se veía bien, pero la forma en que se lo preguntaba le hacía sentir mal, además de la innegable cuestión de que él no suele halagar a ninguno de los mayores.

 **\- N-no… creo que no… -** respondió un tanto avergonzado mientras el mayor sonreía totalmente emocionado.

 **\- Yo tengo una pregunta –** tomo la palabra Choromatsu **\- ¿De dónde has sacado dinero últimamente? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Oso miro sorprendido a Kara **\- ¿Tienes dinero y no me has prestado? ¡Mal hermano! –** le reclamaba mientras le zarandeaba sujetándole por los hombros.

Karamatsu le detuvo sosteniendo las muñecas del mayor **– Basta, no fastidies, de por sí ya me debes bastante –** el mayor hizo un puchero y se giró para abrazar a Choromatsu.

 **\- Choro~ defiende a tu niisan –**

 **\- Cállate idiota, que de hecho nos debes a todos –** finalizo con un golpe a la cabeza del mayor – **¿Y bien Karamatsu niisan? –**

 _Ya suponía que todas las preguntas serian para mí…_

 **\- Es solo que he tenido muy buena suerte en las apuestas, siempre apuesto al ganador –** se quitó las gafas en un gesto pretencioso siendo observado con cierta indiferencia **– Choromatsu, ¿Por qué decidieron invitarme a esta salida? –** cuestiono mientras volvía a colocarse las gafas.

 **\- ¿Eh? B-bueno, somos hermanos, es normal, ¿No? –** respondió inseguro, de cierto modo los seis sabían que esa respuesta era vacía.

 **-… si, supongo –** el de azul hablo más para sí mismo sin obtener otro comentario al respecto, inclusive Chibita comenzaba a sentir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

 **\- ¡Mi turno! -** levanto la voz Jyushi antes de que el silencio reinara por más tiempo **– Karamatsu niisan… espero me respondas con total sinceridad… -** el rostro serio del quinto hermano mantuvo a todos a la expectativa **-… ¿Eres un marciano? –**

Karamatsu no pudo evitar sonreír, Jyushimatsu siempre seria Jyushimatsu.

 **\- No mi Little Jyushimatsu, te aseguro que no soy de otro planeta -** le sonrío con sinceridad, aquella sonrisa que solo el quinto hermano podía provocarle.

 **\- Que mal… -** respondió sorpresivamente el más inquieto **– yo quería dulces intergalácticos –**

Ahora todos los hermanos sonreían ante la ocurrencia del menor.

 **\- Jyushi… -** nuevamente tomo la palabra el segundo **\- ¿Puedes prometerme siempre ser tú? –** esta vez Karamatsu pregunto sin mirar a quien interrogaba, lo que extraño a todos menos al quinto.

 **\- Eso es trampa Karamatsu niisan… -**

 **\- Je, ¿Lo es? –**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan sabe la respuesta –**

 **\- Un segundo –** interrumpió Osomatsu **\- ¿De qué hablan? –**

 **\- Eso cuenta como tu pregunta** _ **brother**_ **–** expreso divertido el segundo hermano

 **\- No, no, no; no quieras verme la cara… veamos, ¿Qué sería bueno preguntarte?, ¿Tal vez deba ser más específico y preguntar en donde apuestas?, o ¿Tal vez quiera saber cuándo compraste esa ropa?, o ¿Porque tardaste tanto en llegar aquí…? –** se cruzó de brazos cerrando un momento sus ojos, meditando, pensando en que preguntar, los menores se mantenían en silencio, Kara miraba al frente, sin ninguna expresión en particular, los otros cuatro ahora tenían más dudas que antes gracias al mayor **– lo tengo, hermanito, ¿Puedes prestarme dinero? –** sonriente estiro su mano hacia el segundo.

– **Supongo que no lo devolverás, ¿Cierto? -** una mueca divertida acompañaba su pregunta, Osomatsu era un interesado después de todo, el haber mencionado las preguntas anteriores para al final pedir dinero era más bien un soborno, algo así como _"paga y dejare de causar más intriga"_ , el hermano mayor solo rasco su nariz un momento para después dirigirle una de esas miradas que solo entre los dos mayores podían leer. Karamatsu suspiro y saco su cartera, con discreción tomo un par de billetes y se los entregó a su hermano, quien muy alegre le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros.

 **\- ¡Presiento que tendré suerte en el pachinko! –** alardeaba mientras se guardaba el dinero.

Los hermanos menores intercambiaron miradas de confusión, cuando esos dos se entendían no había manera de aclarar sus dudas.

 **\- Bueno, creo que es hora –** Karamatsu rompió el momento con su hermano mayor haciendo que le soltara **– después de todo falta un pregunta, así que adelante –**

Todos se giraron hacia Ichimatsu, este al sentir la atención en su persona se tensó un poco.

Ichimatsu no iba a negar que tenía preguntas, demasiadas, desde la razón por la que en ocasiones tenía una extraña actitud hasta saber lo que ocurrió en el zoológico, quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano mayor, pero no se atrevía a hablar con él, es decir, ni siquiera intercambiaban diálogos más allá de los insultos que el mismo le dirigía. Seguían observándole, expectantes a que hablara, excepto por Kara, este se mantenía viendo al frente, serio. Aceptando que no podría evitar el juego se resignó a realizar su pregunta

 **\- ¿Qué escondes Kusomatsu? –**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

-insertar música de suspenso-

Este cap era para la otra semana, pero estaba aburrida y dije ¡Total! ¿Qué más da un par de días antes de lo planeado?

Gracias por leer n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**\- ¿Qué escondes Kusomatsu? –**

El resto retuvo el aliento, tenían la misma duda, pero como suele pasar solo el cuarto hermano puede ser tan directo cuando se lo propone. Ahora las miradas se mantenían sobre el segundo hermano. El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y no parecía que obtendrían una respuesta. Ni siquiera estaban conscientes de cuánto había transcurrido desde la pregunta de Ichimatsu, tal vez solo segundos a lo mucho un minuto, aun así pareció eterna la espera; Karamatsu suspiro, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a sus hermanos.

 **\- Con gusto responderé hermano, solo si a cambio contestas tu primero mi pregunta… -** volteó un poco, lo suficiente para ver al de morado, quien tras meditarlo unos segundos asintió. Karamatsu se giró de nuevo hacia ellos cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- ¿Por qué no te has disculpado por romper mi espejo? –** su tono era serio.

Solo hubo silencio, Ichimatsu se sorprendió ante la cuestión, _¿Por qué preguntaba eso tan de repente?_ Eso fue hace días, no había razón de mencionarlo, _¿Qué respuesta quería exactamente? ¿Acaso esperaba una disculpa?_ Ichi jamás se había disculpado por nada que hiciera y mucho menos con el segundo _, ¿Acaso quería saber porque lo rompió?_... Ichimatsu no lograba aclarar sus pensamientos, parecía una pregunta totalmente sencilla, pero para el amante de los gatos, aquella interrogante escondía algo y no lograba descifrarlo. Se quedó en blanco, no conseguía encontrar una respuesta y el que todos le siguiesen mirando no ayuda en nada. Ocurrió lo que usualmente le pasa al cuarto hermano, contesto lo primero que le vino en mente sin medir las palabras.

 **\- Si lo que quieres es una disculpa, puedes morirte esperándola Kusomatsu, solo le hice un favor al mundo eliminando un reflejo de tu estúpida cara –**

 **\- Oye Ichi, eso es… -** Choromatsu intento interceder, pero una risa le hizo girar con el resto para ver a Karamatsu, este había soltado una gran carcajada extrañando a todos sus hermanos.

 **\- Siempre serás igual** _ **my Little kitty**_ **… –** el segundo hermano se aventuró a decir aquella frase ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. _¿Acaso Karamatsu quería morir en manos de Ichimatsu?_ , antes de alguna protesta del cuarto hermano, el mayor continuo **– pero no importa, a estas alturas estoy más que acostumbrado, de hecho lo estoy a cada una de las actitudes de mis queridos hermanos… y en torno a la pregunta, en efecto, hay algo que escondo, pero cuento con mi amigo Chibita para que se encargue de dar la respuesta –** miro a su amigo, que solo asintió manteniendo el mismo silencio desde que él llego **– Bueno, ya que terminamos de jugar, iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos en casa –** se giró dispuesto a retirarse.

 **\- ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? –** Choromatsu se puso de pie junto a Todomatsu **\- Ni siquiera diste una respuesta clara a la última pregunta –**

 **\- ¡Sí!, además otra vez actúas raro –** siguió Totty el reclamo del mayor mientras Ichi se levantaba también con un nervioso Jyushimatsu a su lado.

 _Hubiese sido todo más fácil si solo se emborrachaban… ¿Por qué tienen que complicar mis planes?_

 **\- Deja de hacerte el interesante idiota y responde… -** hablo esta vezel amante de los gatos.

 _Ichimatsu, eres el menos indicado para reclamar hermanito…_

Karamatsu no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante su propio pensamiento; sin embargo el gesto no duro mucho cuando el cuarto hermano continúo hablando.

 **\- Merecemos una explicación –** Ichimatsu le reclamo enojado.

 _¿Merecen? Debes estar bromeando… ¿Por qué no podías quedarte callado?_

Karamatsu se había controlado de responderle a sus hermanos por tanto tiempo, siempre lograba sacar una frase positiva o una sonrisa ante toda agresión, pero escuchar lo último término rebasando su tolerancia.

 **\- ¿Merecen? –** Karamatsu se mantuvo dando la espalda a sus hermanos, apretó sus puños intentando pensar en lo que diría y esforzándose por no decir algo hiriente, pero su razonamiento parecía no querer cooperar **– que curioso… ¿Ahora resulta que debo darles explicaciones después de la manera en que me tratan? –** su tono denotaba la molestia que estaba sintiendo.

Los cuatro hermanos menores tras de él se tensaron ante la respuesta; Osomatsu se levantó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Ante el silencio generado, Karamatsu inhalo y exhalo profundamente, necesitaba alejarse o podría terminar diciendo cosas que no quería, sin girar ni decir más comenzó con su andar, a tan solo unos pasos una mano le detuvo del hombro.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** hablo el mayor **– deja de preocupar a los menores, vamos a casa –** el segundo sin voltear se deshizo del agarre con un movimiento.

 **\- Váyanse ustedes, yo iré a caminar –**

Osomatsu se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que sus acciones no surtían efecto para calmar al segundo; se quedó de pie observando como el otro se alejaba.

 **\- Maldición… -** murmuro el hermano mayor **\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? –** sé giró molesto y observo los rostros preocupados y confundidos de sus hermanos **– déjenlo, ya se le pasara, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un baño? –** su oración fue más una orden que una pregunta, avanzo hasta el banco y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo **– Chibita, hoy corres con suerte, me fue bien en los caballos y te pagare una parte -** sonrío contento el mayor, esperando con esa acción relajar a sus hermanos menores.

 **\- No hace falta idiota –** su pequeño amigo respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **\- ¿Qué dices?, primera vez que quiero pagar algo ¿Y resulta que será gratis? –** cuestiono entre la sorpresa y la emoción.

 **\- Claro que no, maldición… su cuenta fue saldada, no me deben nada idiotas -** pese a ser una buena noticia su expresión parecía más molesta de lo usual.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Kamimatsu regreso? –** ahora era Choromatsu quien preguntaba acercándose con el resto de los hermanos.

 **\- Cerca, pero no. Su hermano fue quien pago todo, incluyendo lo de hoy, de lo cual ahora yo le debo el cambio porque ni siquiera bebieron como siempre bastardos –**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a…? ¿Karamatsu niisan? –** Totty pregunto con la misma incredulidad que los otros reflejaban.

 **\- Así es, ese era el secreto de su hermano, al parecer estuvo trabajando medio tiempo o algo así para esto… -**

 **\- Pero… ¿Por qué lo oculto? –** Jyushimatsu mantenía una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Son unos idiotas, siempre lo han sido… –** el más bajo cerro lo ojos, rememorando el pasado **\- pero con Karamatsu siempre han sido de lo peor, si él hace algo bueno por ustedes siempre le responden de la peor manera, supongo que esta vez el esperaba algo diferente… -** ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hablar, aguardaban en silencio escuchando a su amigo que parecía hablar con una seriedad poco usual en él **– se equivocó… aun no entiendo a ese idiota, si fueran mis hermanos los habría enviado a freír espárragos hace mucho tiempo –** les dedico una mirada molesta para después darles la espalda **– ahora largo maldición, ya voy a cerrar –**

Sin decir una palabra los cinco hermanos comenzaron a andar alejándose del puesto de su amigo.

Habrían pasado diez minutos cuando un cliente llego a tomar asiento en la banca, Chibita sirvió un tarro de cerveza y se lo entrego al chico que tenía en frente.

 **\- Lo siento… -** hablo en voz baja el cocinero.

 **. ¿Por qué te disculpas? –** Karamatsu se quitó las gafas colgándolas en el cuello de su camisa y tomando un sorbo de aquella bebida.

 **\- Antes de que llegaras, escuche lo que planeaban y decían de ti, si te lo hubiese dicho no habrías pasado un mal rato –** Chibita tomo otro tarro de cerveza y fue a tomar lugar al costado izquierdo de su amigo.

 **\- No te preocupes, no es nada que no haya pasado antes –** le dedico a su amigo una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Eres un idiota… ¿Por qué no les dices lo que piensas? Siempre los dejas hacer lo que quieren contigo, maldición… -**

 **\- No ganaría nada a estas alturas, tantos años con la misma dinámica son difíciles de cambiar… pero está bien… -** su mirada reflejaba una extraña calma.

 **\- Karamatsu, a veces no te entiendo, es como si te esforzaras en ocultar algo y a la vez trataras de confesarlo -** el más bajo tomo de su tarro.

 **\- ¿Es así? –** Cuestiono divertido **– yo creo que solo soy un gran idiota que quiere mucho a su familia -**

 **\- No hay manera de debatir eso… ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando vuelvas a casa? –**

 **\- Nada especial, apuesto a que seguirán siendo los mismos, incluso podría adivinar que me interrogaran o se quejaran sobre mi trabajo, solo eso… -**

 **\- No puedo creer que eligieras trabajar en una tienda a seguir siendo mi aprendiz, maldición… podrías haber triunfado con el oden –**

 **\- No mi amigo, eso te lo dejo a ti, tu eres el experto -** levanto su tarro para chocar con el del otro.

 **\- Vamos, no ganaras nada halagándome infeliz –** respondió un tanto avergonzado y dando un golpe al brazo del otro, este de inmediato dio un leve quejido y por inercia se sujetó en donde tenía aquella herida.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Te lastime?, No fue un golpe tan fuerte, ¿O sí? –** cuestiono preocupado ante la reacción de su amigo.

 **\- No, tranquilo, es solo que me lastimé en el trabajo, pero no es nada serio –** respondió restándole importancia.

 **-Ya veo, ten cuidado idiota… en serio que eres distraído, ¿Cómo te lastimas siendo un cajero? –**

 **\- Supongo que soy algo torpe –** bebió lo que restaba de su cerveza.

 _Chibita es un gran amigo, es una pena tener que mentirle sobre mi trabajo, tal vez algún día se lo cuente…_

 **\- Bueno idiota, ¿Quieres más comida? Sobro dinero del que me dejaste –**

 **\- Guárdalo, servirá para pagar un poco de lo que vengamos a pedir y gracias por la cerveza, pero ya debo irme –**

 **\- Tus hermanos fueron a los baños, por si pensabas buscarlos o evitarlos –**

 **\- Gracias, pero de hecho tenía otros planes, nos vemos –** se levantó y comenzó su andar siendo observado por su amigo que se mantenía pensativo _Maldición Karamatsu, yo también quiero saber lo que ocultas…_

El segundo hermano comenzó a trotar en cuanto se alejó del puesto de oden, el ejercicio siempre fue una buena opción para enfriar su cabeza, al parecer tantas emociones en un día habían hecho que llegara a su límite, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de la manera en que se comportó con sus hermanos, a pesar de que una parte de él sabía que era justo defenderse.

Las memorias de sus días en la escuela se presentaban frente a sus ojos como si de una película se tratase, la ceremonia de bienvenida, las clases, las bromas, las chicas, las peleas… un recuerdo tan vivido como si volviera a pasar llego de golpe.

 _ **Flash back**_

El día estaba por terminar, los sextillizos se alistaban para regresar a su hogar, Karamatsu les anuncio que debía terminar unas tareas en su club de teatro por lo que saldría más tarde e Ichimatsu debía cumplir un castigo por dormirse en clase, así que los cuatro restantes se encaminaron sin ellos.

El segundo Matsuno había concluido con su deber el cual consistió en pintar un escenario para una próxima obra, se disponía a ir al encuentro de su hermano menor, pero antes de retirarse se percató de que un par de chicas aun no lograban terminar de alistar parte del vestuario, asumiendo que su hermano podría esperarle o bien irse sin él, decidió quedarse para ayudar a sus compañeras.

Las prendas quedaron terminadas gracias a la ayuda del de azul, las chicas agradecidas prometieron compensarle en algún momento, Karamatsu con una dulce sonrisa se despido de ellas y se encamino en busca de su hermano menor, pero este ya no parecía encontrarse en la escuela. Creyendo que el cuarto ya estaría en casa se apresuró hasta su hogar.

Al llegar se anunció con una gran sonrisa como acostumbraba, cerca de la entrada estaba Jyushimatsu con su bate listo para salir a jugar.

 **\- Bienvenido Karamatsu niisan, ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu niisan? –** cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿No ha llegado? –** tras preguntar, un sentimiento extraño le invadió, como si acabase de recibir un golpe en el estómago. El menor solo negó, sin decir más Karamatsu salió corriendo de vuelta a la escuela.

Reviso por todos lados, pregunto a los pocos alumnos que aún se encontraban por los alrededores, hasta que uno le indico haber visto un grupo cerca de las canchas, nuevamente aquel sentimiento le invadió acompañado de un nudo en la garganta; poco después sabría que ese sentir era llamado un _"mal presentimiento"_

En cuanto llego logro visualizar a cuatro chicos cerca de unos arbustos, parecían rodear algo en el suelo, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos, su corazón comenzaba a latir con gran fuerza a cada paso que daba, fue como si todo se detuviera en cuanto distinguió aquel bulto en el suelo.

 **-¡ICHIMATSU! –**

Ante el grito los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo, Karamatsu logro ver sus rostros y uniformes, no había duda, eran de otra escuela. Llego hasta donde su hermano menor yacía en suelo hecho un ovillo y temblando.

 **\- Ichimatsu… -** se agacho a la par que colocaba su mano en el hombro de este, pero en respuesta el menor le aparto de un manotazo.

 **\- ¿En dónde estabas?... si no te hubiese esperado… -** se levantó con dificultad, en su rostro las lágrimas no dejaban de correr, su semblante era triste a pesar del ceño fruncido.

Karamatsu trago pesado al ver que entre sus brazos Ichimatsu cargaba el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño gato.

Tras ese evento la relación entre el segundo y cuarto hermano comenzó a quebrarse, el menor no dejaba de culpar a Kara por la muerte de su felino amigo, si él hubiese estado con él podrían haberlo defendido de aquellos desalmados; por su parte, Kara no podía evitar sentir culpa, si le hubiese dado prioridad a su hermano y no a unas simples compañeras, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Claro que el resto trato de suavizar el incidente, alegando que no era culpa de nadie más que de los agresores, pero eso no logro aminorar el sentimiento de ninguno.

Karamatsu no sentía tanta culpa por el gato, por supuesto que sintió pena, pero lo que realmente le atormentaba era pensar que a quien pudo perder era a uno de su hermanos; fue en ese momento que aquella idea de protegerlos se incrementó, jamás volvería a anteponer a nadie más que a su familia, así fuera antes de sí mismo.

En los días siguientes Kara se dio a la tarea de buscar a aquellos que agredieron a su hermano, tuvo que hacerlo con mucho sigilo para que no lo descubriera el resto, no se atrevería a involucrarlos. En dos semanas había logrado darle una paliza a cada uno de los involucrados, inclusive en una ocasión regreso tarde a casa con algunos moretones, Osomatsu lo vio en aquel momento, pero con un simple _"me caí"_ pareció ser suficiente para el mayor.

Fue así que el de azul comenzó a cuidar a sus hermanos, vigilando desde las sombras y actuando por su cuenta para protegerlos; jugando a solo ser un narcisista y romántico empedernido, papel que logro distanciarle cada vez más de sus hermanos, permitiéndole así, actuar sin miedo a arrastrarlos en sus actividades.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Karamatsu se detuvo e intento regular su respiración, aquel recuerdo de Ichimatsu solo le hacía sentir como basura, _¿Qué clase de hermano mayor no podía protegerlos?_ Parte de esa culpa que aún le atormentaba era probablemente una de las razones por las que permitía el maltrato a su persona, después de todo, aquel incidente no fue el único, hubo más momentos con el resto de sus hermanos que solo lo hacían pensar que era escoria. Miro su reloj, no era momento de recordar el pasado, debía apresurarse al gimnasio.

Retomo su andar suspirando y mirando ocasionalmente el despejado cielo, tratando así de alejar los malos recuerdos y volver a tener su mente en blanco.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el gimnasio la gente se encontraba en el lugar bebiendo, fumando y gritando con emoción. Max se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre en dirección a los casilleros, en el lugar encontró a Karamatsu recostado sobre la banca.

 **\- ¿Estás listo niño? –**

 **\- Claro, siempre lo estoy –** se levantó estirando sus brazos.

 **\- Esta por empezar –** miro su reloj que marcaban quince para las diez **– ¿Vas a apostar? –**

 **\- Por supuesto –** le entrego al hombre un fajo de billetes.

 **\- Es bastante, ¿Y a quien va tu apuesta? –** pregunto con burla.

 **\- Que gracioso, no aguanto la risa, sabes que siempre voy por el ganador -**

 **\- Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Seguro que todo al negro? –**

 **\- ¿Dudas de mí? –**

 **\- Solo confirmo, eso es todo, después de todo apostare al mismo y quiero estar seguro de ganar –**

 **\- Lo harás, así que date prisa antes de que cierren las mesas –**

El hombre asintió y se apresuró a donde llevaban el registro de las apuestas.

Diez en punto, las personas se acoplaron al rededor del ring en busca del mejor lugar, la atención de todos se dirigió al centro de aquel cuadrilátero, un hombre con la ropa usual de un réferi daba la bienvenida a los espectadores y anunciaba el cierre de la mesa de apuestas.

 **\- Esta noche tenemos a un extranjero en la esquina roja, ¡Un fuerte aplauso para el guerrero! –**

La gente gritaba con emoción al ver al chico de cabello negro y mechones azules que levantaba los brazos a forma de saludo, este vestía un pantalón corto rojo, vendas en los pies y guantillas* moradas.

 **\- Y el contrincante en la esquina negra, uno de los favoritos, ¡El cuervo! –** el hombre señalo a la esquina contraria y los gritos subieron de nivel, Karamatsu llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de color negro, guantillas azules, vendas en los pies y una más en su brazo izquierdo; él se estiraba mientras veía fijamente a su oponente.

 _Así que eres tú otra vez… creí que solo era un principiante o algo por el estilo…_

 **\- Ya conocen las reglas –** el réferi indico mientras los chicos se acercaban **\- todo menos rostro y partes bajas –** el hombre se fue alejando listo para indicar el inicio de la pelea.

Una campana sonó y el público enloqueció. La función había comenzado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el camino ninguno dijo nada, llegaron a casa, tomaron sus cosas y continuaron con el mismo ritual de siempre, todo en total silencio.

Ahora los cinco hermanos se mantenían sentados en aquel baño, intentando que el agua les relajara.

 **\- ¡Ya basta! –** Se levantó de pronto Ichimatsu totalmente irritado **\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Solo es Kusomatsu, ¿Por qué carajo se preocupan?! -**

 **\- Siéntate Ichimatsu, no hagas una escena –** Choromatsu le mando con calma. El menor rechisto y obedeció regresando a su lugar.

 **\- Creen que… ¿Karamatsu niisan nos odie? -** Jyushimatsu cuestiono sin aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Los otros intercambiaron miradas temerosos de responder. Osomatsu se acercó al quinto hermano.

 **\- Claro que no, solo creo que lo cansamos un poco, pero no creo que nos odie –** revolvió los cabellos del menor que volvió a sonreír.

 **\- Bueno, ¿Cómo resolvemos esto? –** Cuestiono Choromatsu.

 **\- Solo hagamos algo por él, como una especie de disculpa –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Y una disculpa por qué? Él es quien se comporta de manera estúpida –** se quejó Ichi.

 **\- Ichimatsu niisan, te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ quien rompió el ESPEJO de Karamatsu niisan –** recalco algunas palabras el menor de todos obteniendo una mirada asesina del mencionado, acto seguido Totty se ocultó tras el tercer hermano.

 **\- Ya dejen eso –** Choromatsu les reprendió **– mejor vámonos a casa, ya es algo tarde –**

Nadie se opuso a las palabras del tercero, era mejor seguir la discusión en su hogar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mami Choro manda XD

*Las guantillas son un tipo de guantes que cubren hasta la mitad de los dedos y se utilizan en artes marciales mixtas.

Gracias por leer n_n


	8. Chapter 8

El ambiente en el gimnasio se mantenía al tope, la gente no paraba de gritar y apoyar a su peleador preferido.

Karamatsu esquivo un golpe que iba hacia su costado dando un salto hacia atrás, respondiendo a la vez con una patada que impacto contra el brazo de su oponente, el de mechones azules arremetió con una barrida que logro desequilibrar al otro haciéndole trastabillar hacia las cuerdas. El joven Matsuno se recompuso listo para continuar la pelea, una rápida mirada al público que le animaba y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Como si el tiempo se congelara, detuvo su vista en un personaje particular entre las personas, de pie, un joven de sudadera gris se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, Karamatsu sintió como si perdiera el aliento, estaba seguro que la prenda era la misma que ellos utilizaban, pero el gorro le cubría el rostro y los brazos el color del estampado que podría distinguirle. _¿Qué hacía ahí uno de sus hermanos?_

Una patada en las costillas le hizo regresar a la realidad, aprovecho la oportunidad y tomando la pierna del contrario lo derribo para aplicarle una llave, logrando así someterlo contra el suelo; su oponente soltó varios goles más sin lograr zafarse.

El sonido de la campana anuncio el fin de la contienda, el réferi avanzo al centro y tomo el brazo del ganador levantándolo en señal de victoria.

 **\- ¡El cuervo mantiene su racha ganadora! –** anuncio el hombre mientras las personas vitoreaban el triunfo del chico. Karamatsu miro alrededor tratando de hallar a uno de sus hermanos, pero al parecer todo había sido un juego de su mente.

Tras ello el contrincante se acercó a Kara y estrecho su mano.

 **\- No esperaba menos de una leyenda –** el de mechones se veía notablemente cansado.

 **\- ¿Leyenda?, no creo llegar a tanto… aun –** sonrió con seguridad **– pero admito que diste una buena pelea, ¿Quieres una cerveza? –**

 **\- Esa voz me agrada, pero vengo con alguien, ¿No importa? –**

 **\- Adelante, te veo en el vestidor –** Karamatsu descendió del ring bajo aplausos y gritos.

El guerrero bajo por el lado contrario, recibiendo algunas felicitaciones por su esfuerzo, un chico se aproximó corriendo hacia él.

 **\- ¡Estuviste increíble! –** el chico de cabello violeta le miraba totalmente emocionado, el otro le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

 **\- ¿No estas triste porque perdí? –**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Fue impresionante hermano! -**

 **\- Te creeré entonces, pero creo que es mejor que siga con los autos, en eso es indudable mi victoria, además de que es menos doloroso –** se quejó estirándose.

 **\- ¿Regresaremos al hotel? –** cuestiono el menor dando unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda del mayor.

 **\- En un rato, me invitaron una cerveza y sabes que no puedo rechazar tal invitación –** su hermano rodo los ojos ante la cínica declaración **– anda, creo que te agradará este sujeto –** el menor asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir al otro.

Karamatsu ya con la ropa que usaba cuando se encontró con sus hermanos, terminaba de guardar las prendas extras en la mochila, incluyendo su polera.

 _Mañana llevare todo a la lavandería… maldición, en verdad creí que uno de ellos me había descubierto…_

No logro evitar recordar el momento en que pensó haber visto a unos de sus hermanos, tal vez su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo, pero vaya que había sido en un mal momento, otro poco y habría perdido. Ahora consideraba con mayor razón tomarse unas vacaciones de sus actividades.

Justo cuando cerraba su casillero, apareció el guerrero con su hermano, en cuanto vio al menor de cabellos violetas no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

 _El niño que estaba con Ichi… ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Mientras el Matsuno intentaba pensar en una excusa creíble para no ser reconocido, el joven se le adelanto colocándose frente a él.

 **\- ¡Sabia que eras tú! –** le miraba emocionado ante la confusión de su hermano.

 **\- ¿Lo conoces? -** el mayor se acercó.

 **\- Claro, es él chico del que te hable, el de esta tarde en el zoológico –**

 **\- ¿El que te salvo? –** miro sorprendido a Kara quien soltó un suspiro aparentemente incomodo mientras el más joven asentía frenético **– que coincidencia… debo agradecerte entonces –** abrazo por la espalda a su hermano menor **– no sé lo que hubiera hecho si le pasaba algo a este enano, muchas gracias –** hablo con una gran sonrisa.

Karamatsu se mantuvo serio, no podía evitar sentir celos por aquellos hermanos, se veía que su relación era totalmente opuesta a la que él tenía en su familia.

 **\- No fue nada, pero dime… ¿Cómo me has reconocido? –** se dirigió al menor.

 **\- Fue sencillo, reconocí tu forma de pelear de cuando le pateaste el trasero a aquellos tipos, además tu cara es igual a la del chico de sudadera morada, no hay que ser un genio, es tu hermano gemelo ¿No?, por cierto ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Qué paso con el tigre? ¿Los sujetos escaparon? –** el chico se zafó del abrazo y bombardeaba con preguntas a Kara intentando saciar su curiosidad.

 **\- Wow, tranquilo niño –** Kara coloco sus manos al frente en señal para que parase de hablar.

 **\- No soy un niño –** inflo sus mejillas en forma de puchero **– dime tigre, ese será mi apodo –** se cruzó de brazos con orgullo **\- ¿Y bien? Respóndeme, ¿Qué ocurrió con…? –** antes de finalizar su pregunta su hermano mayor le cubrió la boca.

 **\- Enano, deja en paz al cuervo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, la vida de las personas no es de tu incumbencia –** el menor pataleaba intentando zafarse.

Karamatsu compuso una leve sonrisa, tomo asiento en la banca y de su mochila saco un par de cervezas, estiro una al mayor quien la recibió gustoso.

 **\- Ambos están bien –** el de azul abrió la lata. El guerrero soltó a su hermanito y también tomo asiento.

El más joven comprendiendo que no obtendría más respuestas se relajó y se dejó caer al suelo.

 **\- Tengo otra duda –** el de cabello morado rompió el silencio que se había formado.

 **\- ¿Qué te dije? –** le llamo la atención su hermano.

 **\- Lo entendí, de lo que hablo es de esto del kick boxing, investigue un poco en internet y en las reglas no se prohíbe golpear el rostro, ¿Por qué aquí lo hacen? –**

 **\- Es simple… –** Karamatsu se dispuso a explicarle, mientras no preguntara nada acerca de él y su vida, le respondería lo que quisiera **– hay ciertas cosas que salen de lo legal en este sitio, como la bebida y las apuestas, así que los participantes deben mantener en secreto las peleas, es sencillo ocultar los moretones con la ropa, pero si le rompes la nariz a alguien, bueno, creo que sería muy obvio… además, la mayoría oculta esta actividad de su propia familia -**

 **\- Ya entiendo… ¿Pero qué hay de los puntos? ¿Quiénes son los jueces? ¿Cuál es entonces la modalidad que manejan? ¿Por qué…? –** nuevamente sus preguntas fueron frenadas por la mano del mayor en su boca.

 **\- Discúlpalo… -** el de mechones azules levanto a su hermano sin dejar de cubrir su rostro **– es demasiado curioso y en cuanto hace una pregunta se desatan mil más, será mejor irnos -**

 **\- Claro, nos veremos en otro momento –** Karamatsu se levantó y estiro su mano para estrechar la del otro joven.

 **\- De hecho, esto es una despedida, mañana regresamos a nuestro hogar,** **sólo** **estábamos de vacaciones –** respondió el saludo.

 **\- Es una pena, me hubiese gustado pelear en otra ocasión –**

 **\- A mí no tanto, prefiero los autos –** sonrió liberando al menor quien estiro su mano hacia Karamatsu.

 **\- Adiós cuervo, ha sido muy interesante conocerte –**

 **\- Adiós** _ **little tiger**_ **-** estrecho la mano del menor que sonrió ante el comentario.

 **\- Eso suena genial, ¡Ese será mi apodo! –**

El guerreo suspiro y tomo a su hermano menor de la ropa llevándolo a rastras, con un gesto volvió a despedirse de Kara y ambos hermanos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Karamatsu regreso a sentarse en la banca, era un alivio que esos chicos se fueran, así no tendría que preocuparse porque el incidente del zoológico fuera mencionado nuevamente, termino de beber su cerveza, se colgó al hombro su mochila y salió a donde aún se encontraban algunas personas cerca del ring, principalmente rodeando la mesa de apuestas cobrando sus ganancias.

 **\- ¡Gran espectáculo niño! –** Max se acercó con varios fajos de billetes, le entrego la mitad al de la mochila, quien al recibirlo reviso la suma. Esta vez se arriesgó a apostar una cantidad mayor a la que acostumbraba, pero al final valió la pena, si Osomatsu viera todo ese dinero se volvería loco.

 _Osomatsu…_

Ahora que la pelea había terminado, sus hermanos hacían acto de presencia en su mente, probablemente estarían molestos con él y en cuanto regresara a casa le esperaban insultos y agresiones, como siempre… a veces creía que realmente era un idiota por soportarlos, o bien, era un masoquista… tal vez más que Ichi.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** Max le hablo ante su notoria preocupación.

 **\- Si… ¿Esta bien si me quedo hasta que se vayan todos? –** lo mejor era aguardar a que fuera más tarde, así estaría seguro de que sus hermanos se encontrarían dormidos y no tendría que encararlos, al menos hasta la mañana.

 **\- Seguro, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, sabes que hay un par de literas extra –**

 **\- No gracias, solo quiero matar algo de tiempo –** aunque la oferta le era tentadora, no podía evitar la costumbre, casi necesidad, de dormir en el mismo futón que el resto.

 **\- Como quieras, te presentare unas amigas, apuesto que… -** antes de continuar un fuerte ruido atrajo la atención de todos hacia la mesa de apuestas. Un hombre había volteado el mueble ante el asombro del réferi y otro sujeto.

 **\- ¡Hijos de perra! ¡Esto fue una estafa! ¡Quiero mi dinero de regreso! –**

 **\- Es imposible… -** el pequeño hombre junto al réferi trataba de sonar seguro **– usted perdió, no se le puede regresar nada –**

El hombre ante la respuesta se dispuso a soltar un golpe hacia el rostro que tenía en frente, pero antes de eso un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, totalmente furioso se giró en busca de quien acababa de lanzarle una bebida.

Karamatsu estaba de pie sosteniendo otra lata de cerveza lista para ser arrojada, a varios pasos de él Max sostenía la mochila y el dinero de ambos, las pocas personas alrededor mantenían la distancia ante la inminente pelea.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre el chico que sin ningún esfuerzo lo esquivo a la vez que vertía el líquido de la lata en la cabeza del otro.

Algunas personas rieron ante la escena, lo que solo aumento la furia del tipo que intento acertar algún golpe en el chico que sin problema le evitaba o frenaba, para Karamatsu no era difícil, era notorio que el tipo estaba ebrio, cansado de jugar le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo derribo de inmediato. Las personas presentes aplaudieron ante la valiente acción del joven, Max dio la indicación a unos hombres que se acercaron para sacar al borracho.

 **\- ¿Aun tienes energía no? –** Max le entrego su mochila y le extendió los billetes.

 **\- Un poco… -** observo el dinero sin recibirlo **\- ¿Podrías depositarlo en mi cuenta? –**

 **\- Claro, ¿No te llevaras nada entonces? –**

 **\- Esta vez no, por ahora no me hace falta; bien, regresando al tema anterior, ¿Qué me decías de tus amigas? –** sonrió dejando su mochila en el suelo.

 **\- ¡Cierto! Guardare esto y te las presento –** se apresuró a su oficina para dejar el dinero.

Karamatsu se estiro un poco, se encontraba algo cansado pero un poco de flirteo no le haría daño, miro su teléfono, once y veinte, tal vez hoy podría quedarse un poco más de lo planeado, igual nadie le esperaba en casa.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El reloj de aquella habitación se había convertido en lo más interesante que ver, al menos eso parecía con los cinco hermanos mirándolo fijamente, aquel objeto marcaba las once y media.

 **\- No regresa… -** Choromatsu miro a sus hermanos, Oso se encontraba sentado junto a él, Totty a un costado, Jyushi recostado bajo la mesa e Ichi en un rincón **\- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? –**

 **\- Tiene que regresar en algún momento, así que no le veo el caso a salir –** Osomatsu respondió recostándose con sus brazos bajo la cabeza.

Medianoche.

La tensión en aquella habitación era pesada, se mantenían en silencio, la espera por el segundo hermano les estaba carcomiendo. No era la primera vez que hubiesen decidido ir a dormir pese a la ausencia de Karamatsu, cada que lo hacían el de azul amanecía en su lugar sin falta. Pero ahora, justo la noche que acordaron esperarlo, este simplemente no aparecía, lo que les hacía pensar en cuantas veces su hermano pudo haber llegado tan tarde sin que ninguno lo notara.

 **\- ¡Quiero agua! –** Jyushi rompió el silencio y salió de la habitación sin que nadie dijera algo. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomo el teléfono y se lo llevo consigo hasta la cocina, en una de las alacenas saco con cuidado las cosas sin hacer ruido y cual niño jugando a las escondidas se adentró en el espacio con el teléfono sobre él, se aseguró de cerrar las pequeñas puertas. Comenzó a presionar en los botones aquel número que sabía de memoria pero que era la primera vez que marcaba. Mientras aguardaba no pudo evitar pensar en el suceso de hace unos meses.

 _ **Flash back**_

Jyushimatsu dormía plácidamente con sus hermanos, despertó abruptamente cuando sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, con cuidado salió del futón, observo aquellos rostros similares al suyo y noto la ausencia del segundo hermano, creyendo que este se encontraba en el baño se encamino a ese lugar; no había nadie, tras terminar lo que tenía que hacer, decidió revisar las demás habitaciones curioso de lo que el segundo pudiera estar haciendo, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, Karamatsu no estaba en casa, miro el reloj, once y media; consideraba si debía despertar al resto y avisarles, pero seguramente se enojarían, todos tenían mal genio si les interrumpían el sueño, en especial Choromatsu e Ichimatsu.

 _¿Y si Karamatsu había sido secuestrado otra vez? ¿Si chibita no lo regresaba?_ La última vez que eso ocurrió Jyushimatsu fue el primero en disculparse con el mayor, aunque este no parecía molesto con ninguno, Jyushi estaba seguro que si se repetía algo así, esta vez su hermano podría llegar a odiarlos.

Mientras se debatía en que hacer, escucho un leve ruido en la entrada, se apresuró a la puerta y frente a él su hermano mayor se presentaba con la ropa notablemente sucia y mirándole con la misma sorpresa. Antes de preguntar qué había ocurrido, Karamatsu le tomo del brazo y lo llevo afuera.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** le miraba tratando de mantener la sonrisa, su hermano mayor se mantenía en silencio, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarle; su camiseta blanca, chamarra y pantalón tenían varias manchas de tierra y no llevaba sus usuales gafas oscuras.

Tras un momento el mayor suspiro y miro a su hermano.

 **\- Jyushimatsu, podrías guardar en secreto esto, no quiero preocupar a nadie –**

 **\- ¿En dónde estabas? –**

 **\- … quería mirar la luna desde un buen lugar, el tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta –**

 **\- ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? –** señalo al otro ladeando la cabeza, no dudaba de sus palabras, después de todo el segundo hermano tendía a apreciar bastante la naturaleza, pero eso no justificaba el estado en que había llegado.

 **\- Sabes que soy muy torpe –** sonrió rascando su cabeza **– tropecé cerca del río, pero estoy bien -**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan está mintiendo –**

El mayor sorprendido ante el comentario no pudo evitar tensarse.

 **\- No estás bien, si te caíste debió dolerte, ¿Te lastimaste? –** Jyushi movía sus brazos mientras mostraba un rostro preocupado, siempre procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **\- No fue nada –** revolvió el cabello del quinto hermano y se giró dispuesto a entrar, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir los brazos de Jyushimatsu rodearle.

 **\- Jyushi… -**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… me asuste cuando no te encontré en casa –** el menor hablaba con su rostro pegado a la espalda del mayor **– pensé que otra vez… -**

 **\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, así que… -**

 **\- ¿Qué hare si un día no regresas? ¿Y si desapareces? –** reforzó aquel abrazo.

 **\- … Jyushi… hay algo que podría mantenerte seguro de siempre encontrarme, pero, debe ser un secreto –** Jyushimatsu le soltó y le miro con gran curiosidad **– si te doy un número, ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? –** la seriedad en el mayor le indicaba a Jyushi que no era algo tan simple que se pudiera sobornar con dulces así que sin dudar asintió. **– Bien, mañana te daré el número pero te tendrás que asegurar de grabártelo –** el amante del béisbol volvió a asegurarlo al asentir frenéticamente.

Sin esperarlo fue ahora Karamatsu quien lo abrazo.

 **\- Jyushimatsu… nunca cambies por favor –** le abrazo con fuerza.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… yo siempre seré yo –** le rodeo recargándose en su hombro.

Al día siguiente Karamatsu le proporciono un número de teléfono, indicándole que solo debía llamar si él o alguno de sus hermanos se encontraban en problemas o igual si solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

El sonido de una voz familiar al otro lado del teléfono le regreso al presente.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** hablo en voz baja **– no, todos están bien… pero estamos esperando a que regreses, ¿Vas a tardar? –**

Antes de escuchar la respuesta las puertas de su escondite fueron abiertas de golpe, no logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que el teléfono le fuera arrebatado.

 **\- ¿En dónde rayos estas? ¿Piensas hacernos esperar toda la noche? –** Osomatsu se quejaba mientras mantenía la bocina frente a él, a modo que el resto escuchara la conversación.

 _ **/ - ¿Osomatsu?... ¿Jyushi te dio este número? - /**_

 **\- Ni siquiera sé a dónde marco, pero eso ya lo hablaremos cuando llegues –**

 **\- ¡Lo siento Karamatsu niisan, me descubrieron! –** grito el quinto hermano detrás del resto.

 _ **/ - … no importa Jyushi, ya se los explicare después - /**_

 **\- ¿En dónde te encuentras Karamatsu niisan? –** Choromatsu parecía más clamado que el resto.

 _ **/ - … todavía a unas calles, ya no tardo… deberían ir a dormir… - /**_

 **\- ¡¿Bromeas no?! –** Todomatsu no evito gritar lastimando el tímpano de todos los presentes **– Para empezar, si vienes por la calle, significa que tra** **e** **s un celular, ¿Desde cuándo es eso? –**

 _ **/ - En serio, ¿Pueden esperar a que este en casa? - /**_

 **\- Bien, bien… –** Osomatsu alejaba la bocina del menor que deseaba seguir preguntando **– no tardes entonces, de paso deberías traer unas cervezas, algo me dice que será una larga noche, así que aprovechemos –** sonreía bajo la mirada de reproche del tercer hermano.

 **/ … /**

 **\- ¿Me escuchaste? Trae cervezas –** Osomatsu se colocó el auricular al oído extrañado del repentino silencio **– ¿Karamatsu? –** sus hermanos le miraban expectantes.

Al otro lado de la línea solo parecía reinar el silencio… de un momento a otro, para el hermano mayor fue muy claro el ruido del celular al impactar con el suelo, una voz desconocida se escuchó a lo lejos y después un fuerte estruendo que lastimo su oído; por inercia alejo el teléfono, cuando lo volvió a acercar simplemente ya no había línea.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

No desarrolle por completo como fue la pelea porque no soy buena en ello, siento si no era lo que esperaban, algún día aprenderé a redactar peleas :,) además que el kick boxing tiene su chiste, como cada deporte hay reglas y características particulares, pero era mucho a detallar XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	9. Chapter 9

Karamatsu andaba de regreso por las solitarias calles, reviso su teléfono, media noche, seguro sus hermanos estarían dormidos, solo debía entrar con cautela, esconder en algún rincón la mochila con su ropa, cambiarse y recostarse, ya se encargaría da las quejas a la mañana siguiente.

De un costado de la mochila saco una cajetilla y un encendedor, se detuvo un momento para poder sacar un cigarro y encenderlo. Una bocanada seguida de un suspiro. Antes de retomar su caminata su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y contesto sin mucho ánimo, al escuchar una voz conocida se asustó por un momento.

 **\- ¿Jyushi? ¿Paso algo? –** Pregunto apresurado, al saber que sus hermanos se encontraban bien se calmó **\- Menos mal… De hecho estoy a solo… -**

Antes de seguir hablando escucho la voz de su hermano mayor, _¿Acaso Jyushimatsu rompió su promesa?_ Debía asegurarse.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu?... ¿Jyushi te dio este número? –** al escuchar que no tenía idea del celular y que al parecer dieron con él con alguna treta contra el quinto, logro relajarse un poco.

 **\- … no importa Jyushi, ya se los explicare después –** por el grito del menor logro deducir que todos escuchaban su conversación. En seguida distinguió la voz de Choromatsu.

 _ **/ - ¿En dónde te encuentras Karamatsu niisan? - /**_

 **\- … todavía a unas calles, ya no tardo… deberían ir a dormir… -** quien diría que una simple frase alteraría al menor de los Matsuno al nivel de casi dejarlo sordo. Ahora que Todomatsu preguntaba por el celular debía encontrar una buena excusa que darles, pero en todo caso lo pensaría en el camino, estaba muy cansado y solo quería llegar a dormir.

 **\- En serio, ¿Pueden esperar a que este en casa? –** escucho nuevamente la voz de Osomatsu, al parecer se iban a empeñar en esperarlo, la idea de su hermano de comprar cervezas parecía una buena opción. Karamatsu estaba listo para responder, pero no logro emitir ni una palabra cuando repentinamente una mano le cubrió la boca, soltó el cigarro sin pensar y por instinto intento girarse, pero un brazo le sujeto rodeando su cuello complicándole moverse, un par de manos más le rodearon e intentaban sujetarle los brazos; Karamatsu se removió con violencia provocando que su celular cayera al suelo. Mientras seguía en un esfuerzo vano de liberarse un sujeto se detuvo frente a él, no cabía duda, era aquel ebrio que hizo una escena por perder dinero.

 **\- Vamos a divertirnos –** el tipo sonrió con gran malicia, camino hasta donde el celular había caído y con fuerza piso el aparato destruyéndolo en el acto.

Karamatsu le miraba molesto dejando de intentar liberarse, aun cubrían su boca y habían logrado sujetar sus brazos, su mochila se mantenía en su hombro colgando de un solo tirante.

 **\- Muy valiente en el gimnasio, ¿No infeliz? –** se acercó y se detuvo a unos centímetros del joven **– su jodida pelea de nenas solo fue una estafa, me hicieron perder bastante –** le dio un golpe en el estómago a Karamatsu, quien ahogando un quejido ni siquiera logro doblarse por el dolor al estar fuertemente sujetado **– pero, tienes suerte, vi que tu ganaste bastante, así que me darás el dinero y te dejare vivir, ¿Es justo verdad? –** se aproximó a la mochila y comenzó a sacar las prendas arrojándolas al suelo. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba dio una seña a uno de los hombres para que liberase por un momento el brazo donde colgaba la mochila, el sujeto obedeció y en cuanto su jefe tuvo la mochila volvió a sostener con fuerza a Karamatsu.

El tipo frente a ellos volteo por completo la mochila revisando cada bolsillo, al no hallar algo de valor la arrojó al suelo.

 **\- ¡¿En dónde está el dinero?! –** Se acercó furioso volviendo a golpear el estómago del chico **– Vi cuando te entregaron una gran suma, ¿En dónde lo has escondido? –** sujeto con fuerza la barbilla de Karamatsu mientras uno de los hombres retiraba su mano.

 **\- Que idiota… -** Karamatsu respondió con cierta dificultad **– no tengo nada… igual que tú –** finalizo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que recibió un golpe en el rostro

– **Maldito… sé que lo escondes, revísenlo –**

Los hombres acataron las órdenes, uno de ellos sujetándole por los brazos mientras el otro revisaba los bolsillos de su ropa.

 **\- No hay nada más jefe –** hablo uno de ellos entregándole la cartera que contenía varios billetes.

El "jefe" totalmente irritado arrojo la cartera contra Karamatsu.

 **\- Sujétenlo bien –** Karamatsu intento zafarse pero entre los dos tipos lograron inmovilizarlo. Aquel tipo se acercó y comenzó a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra como si estuviese frente a un costal de box. Cuando finalizo, los otros dos tipos soltaron al chico dejándole caer al suelo sin miramientos.

Karamatsu se mantuvo quieto, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, sumado al cansancio de todo el día, sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

 **\- Maldito bastardo… mira que solo traer basura –** el ahora ex-borracho, levanto del suelo una prenda, de su bolsillo trasero saco una navaja y comenzó a realizar cortes en lo que parecía una camiseta negra, Karamatsu apenas y logro levantarse un poco, quedando hincado frente a la ropa que aquel tipo seguía desgarrando ante la risa de sus acompañantes.

 **\- ¡Basura y más basura! –** repetía el tipo rompiendo cada tela a su alcance, Karamatsu sintió una corriente atravesarle, como si su energía se renovara de golpe, se apresuró hasta aquel tipo justo en el momento que levantaba la sudadera azul, se la arrebato sin problema ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres hombres

 **\- Jodete maldito… no vuelvas a tocar esto… -** oprimió la prenda contra su pecho dedicándole una mirada intimidante.

 **\- Vaya… eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Podría ser que en esa horrible cosa escondes el dinero? -**

Karamatsu se mantuvo firme, no tenía caso discutir con ese sujeto, era claro que no entendería de razones, lo único que podía hacer ahora era defenderse, antes le tomaron por sorpresa, pero ahora no había nadie sujetándolo. La sudadera la coloco en su cintura atando las mangas al frente.

 **\- Adelante –** ordeno el primer hombre a sus subordinados que sin dudarlo se acercaron al más joven.

Con algo de dificultad Karamatsu lograba esquivar algunos golpes y acertar otros, pero su agilidad y fuerza no eran lo mismo con el cansancio y dolor, ni siquiera la adrenalina le estaba ayudando; conforme la pelea continuaba era él quien empezaba a recibir más golpes, llegando un punto en el que un puño directo a su rostro lo derribo. Los dos tipos se alejaron de él, dando paso a su jefe.

Kara con la poca energía que le quedaba jalo su sudadera al frente abrazándola con fuerza.

 **\- Dame eso –** ordeno el tipo frente a él estirando su mano.

 **\- Jamás… antes muerto que entregártela –** hablo en voz baja comenzando a sentir sueño.

 **\- Eso puede arreglarse -** el hombre se hinco mostrándole la navaja.

Karamatsu intentaba mantenerse despierto, si moría ahora, solo lamentaba no haber podido ver a su familia una última vez, pero al menos lo haría con aquella prenda en sus brazos, aquella que tanto quería por ser un símbolo de los sextillizos. Ya no importaba nada, su vista se nublaba y le costaba escuchar lo que el tipo decía. Sin embargo, logro escuchar una voz, una que podía reconocer en donde fuera…

 **\- ¡KARAMATSU! –**

Una especie de silueta paso justo sobre él, apenas y logro distinguir a su agresor que salió volando producto de una patada.

Osomatsu se encontraba de pie frente al segundo hermano.

 **\- Oso… -** apenas y un susurro salía del que estaba en el suelo. El mayor se giró un poco y le sonrió.

 **\- Tardabas con las cervezas, tuvimos que venir a buscarte –**

 _¿Tuvimos?_

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! –** Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu pronunciaron su nombre al unísono y se hincaron junto a él.

 **\- Así que estas son las escorias que se metieron con nuestro hermano –** Choromatsu se colocó al costado derecho de Osomatsu.

 **\- Tch… tal vez desean morir –** Ichimatsu se paró al otro lado del mayor.

Karamatsu no lograba ver sus rostros, pero podía deducir por su tono lo enojados que se encontraban.

 **\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –** el tono de voz de Osomatsu parecía despreocupado, pero era más profundo de lo normal **– son tres y nosotros cinco… -** se giró hacia los menores que se mantenían agachados pero atentos a las indicaciones del mayor **– lo siento chicos, esta vez se quedaran fuera –**

Los dos menores asintieron, Jyushimatsu coloco con cuidado la cabeza de su hermano mayor sobre sus piernas, mientras Totty sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre en el rostro de Karamatsu.

El segundo apenas y mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, escuchando y observando a sus hermanos como si estuviese en un sueño. Quería dormirse, se sentía muy cansado, pero no pretendía perderse ni un momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que si era solo una alucinación deseaba grabarla en lo más profundo de su mente… hace tanto que no sentía el cariño de sus hermanos a tal nivel.

 **\- Choro, Ichi, ustedes se encargaran de estos bastardos, yo tengo que hablar con el tipo que parece estar a punto de orinarse –** miro con gracia al "jefe" que parecía estar al borde del llanto, tal vez porque el golpe que recibió fue muy duro, quizá al darse cuenta que no podrían contra tantos, o tal vez, era aquella mirada en el de rojo que le estaba helando la sangre, incluso podría jurar que sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo, como los de un demonio listo para llevarle al infierno. Los tres hermanos caminaron cada uno hacia su oponente, listos para mostrarles las consecuencias de meterse con uno de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Mientras los hermanos mayores se encargaban de darle una paliza a los hombres, los dos menores intentaban mantener consiente a su hermano herido.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** Totty terminaba de quitar el mayor rastro de sangre **– en cuanto ellos terminen iremos a casa –**

 **\- To...Totty… -** una leve sonrisa se marcaba en el rostro del mayor.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, todo estará bien, así que resiste –** Jyushimatsu acariciaba el cabello de su hermano buscando confortarle.

 **\- Jyushi… l-lo siento… -** Karamatsu quería poder hablar más, intentaba decirles que comenzaba a sentir frio y el dolor ya no era un problema, lamentaba no poder seguir despierto y poder agradecerles haber llegado en su auxilio. Cerró sus ojos.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? –** Totty le movió un poco **– K-Kara… -** miro a Jyushimatsu que reflejaba el mismo rostro de preocupación.

 **\- Totty… su ropa… -** el quinto hermano señalo hacia el abdomen del mayor quien aún mantenía abrazada su polera azul, esta se encontraba con una gran mancha roja.

Con las manos temblorosas Todomatsu tomo la prenda azul retirándola con cuidado, reprimió un grito al ver la sangre cubriendo gran parte del vientre de su hermano, a un costado en el suelo se encontraba una navaja.

 **\- ¡OSOMATSU NIISAN! –** Jyushi llamo al mayor que dejo su tarea de golpear a aquel hombre para girar a ver a sus hermanos, en cuanto vio las lágrimas correr por los rostros de los menores propino una última patada dejándole inconsciente. Se acercó presuroso a donde Karamatsu, reviso la herida, después el pulso de Karamatsu, era muy débil.

 **\- ¡Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, nos vamos! –** los otros dos sin cuestionar finalizaron su tarea y corrieron a donde el resto, ambos hermanos sintieron escalofríos al ver la escena.

Osomatsu con ayuda de los demás coloco a Karamatsu en su espalda, poco importaba mancharse con la sangre, la cual se combinaba con la polera del mayor, comenzaron a correr, el mayor al frente de todos; a un lado Choromatsu no soltaba la temblorosa mano de Totty quien ya marcaba un teléfono a toda prisa; Jyushimatsu justo detrás de Oso cuidaba que el segundo no cayera e Ichimatsu al otro lado sosteniendo con fuerza la polera azul llena de sangre.

Detrás de ellos solo quedaron tres tipos medio muertos y pedazos de tela regados.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Planeaba actualizar hace dos días, pero muchas cosas me lo impidieron dn_n

Ahora lo importante, este es el penúltimo cap, el siguiente estaba planeando dividirlo en dos partes pero no encontré un punto en cual separarlo, así que mejor lo dejare en un cap largo XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	10. Chapter 10

_Duele... Todo mi cuerpo duele... Estoy confundido... Quiero abrir mis ojos, pero a la vez deseo seguir descansando... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Recuerdo el frío del suelo... Ese tipo... ¿Que buscaba él?... Ah, cierto, quería dinero... Quería mi polera... Mi objeto más valioso... Él trato de arrebatármela mientras acercaba su navaja a mi cuerpo... Duele... Una voz, yo la conozco, pero era más de una... Es cálido, un sentimiento muy cálido que hace tiempo no sentía... Debo abrir los ojos... Debo confirmar si este sentimiento sólo ha sido parte de un sueño..._

Karamatsu abre sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz de aquella habitación. Su habitación.

 _¿Sólo fue un sueño?_

Se endereza un poco y la sensación de dolor recorre todo su cuerpo. Se desabrocha el pijama, una gran venda cubre todo su vientre y se pueden ver varios moretones en su piel, pasa con suavidad una mano por su rostro, una gasa en su mejilla izquierda, una bandita en su nariz y otra más por su frente. Seguramente tenía más heridas en el cuerpo, pero ya lo confirmaría más tarde.

 _Fue real… Significa que ellos realmente llegaron a salvarme… Maldición, necesito contacta_ _r_ _con Max y saber que ocurrió con aquel tipo… Podría terminar involucrándolos en un gran problema, tal vez deba llamar a los gemelos… Lo olvide… Rompió mi teléfono, mi ropa, mi… No… Eso no… ¡¿En dónde está?!_

Pese al dolor que sentía en el cuerpo se levantó de inmediato mirando a su alrededor.

 _Debo hallarla… seguramente se quedó en la calle._

Con pasos lentos avanzo hasta la puerta, la deslizo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, por más que deseaba correr su magullado cuerpo se lo impedía, solo dos escalones más y estaría cerca de la salida, pero el cansancio le traiciono haciendo fallar sus rodillas, perdiendo así el equilibrio.

Cerró sus ojos en espera del golpe, en cambio un brusco movimiento le detuvo en el aire, su brazo izquierdo era sujetado con fuerza, por desgracia aquella mano ejercía presión en la herida que tenía. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

 **\- Lo siento –** Osomatsu bajaba al mismo escalón que él, soltó su brazo mientras aseguraba un firme agarre por la cintura del segundo para evitar que cayera **\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –**

 **\- … pensé que no había nadie en casa –** con ayuda del mayor caminaron hasta la sala de estar, al deslizar la puerta Karamatsu fue el centro de atención de aquellos cuatro pares de ojos.

 _Mierda…_

Ahora más que nunca deseaba salir corriendo, ya se estaba imaginando todos los insultos que estaba por recibir, seguido de preguntas insistentes. Realmente no deseaba estar ahí, pero sin la fuerza para oponerse, se adentró con el mayor hasta quedar ambos sentados frente a la usual mesa del centro, cada movimiento fue seguido ante la silenciosa mirada del resto.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** Choromatsu se acercó y tomo lugar frente a él.

Jyushimatsu imito la acción y se sentó entre Choro y Oso.

 _Maldita sea… Ya van a empezar ¿No?_

Todomatsu se aproximó sentándose al lado derecho de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se mantenía en una esquina, solo observando.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –** preguntó Totty con una dulzura que no parecía ser fingida.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Karamatsu no pudo evitar un rostro de confusión, esperaba de todo menos una pregunta por su estado.

 **\- ¿Quieres agua Karamatsu niisan? –** ahora Jyushi le preguntaba con su gran sonrisa.

 **\- Si tienes mucho dolor podemos darte el medicamento ahora –** Choromatsu sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

Observo cada rostro alrededor de la mesa, todos le ofrecían sonrisas sinceras, no había muecas ni desprecios.

 **\- Demonios… estoy muerto –** el segundo no pudo evitar expresar en voz alta su conjetura, después de todo no encontraba lógica a la escena que se presentaba ante él: sus hermanos preocupándose por su persona, en definitiva estaba muerto.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? –** Osomatsu le miro extrañado al igual que el resto, _¿Acaso su hermano estaba delirando por fiebre?_

 **\- Que he muerto –** repitió Kara con naturalidad **– después de todo, que se preocupen por mi… no es normal… -** su tono era triste. Se debatía en que debería hacer, los que estaban con él seguramente no eran sus verdaderos hermanos, solo un producto de su mente o una ilusión del más allá, entonces, _¿Debía aprovechar el momento y disfrutarlo? ¿Pero y si era la realidad? ¿Si terminaba diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después?_ Era todo muy confuso, ¿ _Cómo podría confirmar si todo era real o un sueño?_

 **\- ¡Carajo Kusomatsu! –** aquel insulto llego seguido de un golpe a su nuca que le arrojo suavemente al frente.

Kara giro un poco para ver a Ichimatsu de pie junto a él, con aquel rostro de querer asesinarlo que siempre le dedicaba.

 **\- ¡Ichima-…! –** el tercer hermano estaba listo para reprender al otro, pero ante un gesto del mayor, todos se mantuvieron al margen.

 **\- ¿Acaso deseas estar muerto? –** Ichimatsu continuó hablándole a un muy sorprendido Karamatsu **– No creas que nos arriesgamos por nada, estúpido –** más relajado tomo asiento al lado derecho de Kara empujando a Totty en el proceso.

 _Ichimatsu…_

El segundo hermano no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía ganas de abrazar a su hermano menor, pero si esto era la realidad, lo más seguro es que si lo terminaría matando. Miro al resto de sus hermanos, aquel sentimiento cálido le envolvía por completo, su mente estaba más tranquila y ahora lograba ligar las ideas con mayor precisión.

 **\- Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado que sigues en la tierra –** Osomatsu pasó un brazo por los hombros del que traía pijama **– los menores tienen muchas preguntas que hacerte –**

Y ahí estaba lo que espero desde un principio, sus hermanos en busca de saciar su curiosidad.

 **\- Primero… -** Kara atrajo la atención **– podrían decirme, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? –** cuestiono rascando su mejilla derecha y con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Una semana –** aseguro Osomatsu con seriedad.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! –**

El mayor comenzó a reír con fuerza.

 **\- ¡Te lo has creído! ¡Qué idiota! –** Continuo burlándose de su hermano unos segundos antes de que un libro impactara con su rostro **\- ¡Choromatsu, eso dolió! –**

 **\- ¡Inútil hermano mayor! ¡Tus bromas son de mal gusto! –**

Karamatsu suspiro aliviado al saber que había sido mentira, miro a Totty en espera de algo real.

 **\- Un día y medio –** asumiendo que el menor no le mentía asintió aceptando la respuesta.

 _En definitiva deberé contactar con Max._

 **\- Por cierto… -** Osomatsu retomo la palabra - **Me debes el dinero de la hospitalización, si pudiese pagarme ahora… -** estiro su mano con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Jyushimatsu, llave –** ordeno Ichi a su hermano quien en seguida salto sobre el Matsuno Mayor aprisionándole cual luchador.

 **\- ¡Duele, duele! –** Se quejaba el mayor ante la risa del quinto.

 **\- No le hagas caso –** Choromatsu le hablo al segundo – **de hecho no te llevamos a un hospital, sino con Dekapan, era quien estaba más cerca y bueno, sabes que es alguien de confianza -**

Karamatsu se mantuvo con una seria expresión, ahora tendría que darse un tiempo para ir a hablar con aquel hombre, después de todo, él más que nadie sabía que el profesor era un hombre hábil para las curaciones, tendría que ir a agradecerle por la atención en persona.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan… -** el nombrado miro a Jyushi que se colocaba de pie dejando a un adolorido Osomatsu tendido en el suelo **– ¿Estás enojado con nosotros? –** pregunto cubriendo con su larga manga la mitad de su rostro.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió al segundo hermano, no sabía la razón exacta de aquella pregunta, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en los últimos días, todas sus mentiras al parecer habían repercutido en el hermano más alegre.

 **\- Claro que no Jyushi… ¿Por qué piensas eso? –**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan nos ha estado mintiendo… -** no se podía ver su boca, pero todos deducían que no sonreía como siempre, además de mantener la cabeza ligeramente agachada **– si lo ha hecho es porque debe estar molesto, porque somos malos hermanos… ¿Verdad? –**

 _¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso descubrieron algo? ¿Descubrieron sus secretos?._.. Si fuera Todomatsu quien hablaba podría mantener cierta duda en las palabras, un posible chantaje emocional; pero siendo Jyushi era difícil no sentir un dolor en el pecho.

 **-** _ **My Little**_ **Jyushimatsu… -** extendió sus brazos al frente invitando al menor, sin dudarlo el beisbolista se lanzó a aquel abrazo que se le ofrecía, cayendo ambos al suelo, el mayor reprimió toda queja de dolor **–… lo siento Jyushi** … - le abrazaba a la par que acariciaba su cabello **– siento mucho haberte hecho pensar que eras malo, no estoy enojado, los amo mucho… son mis hermanos -**

Su confesión estaba llena de verdad y mentira por igual, pero eso sería un debate mental que retomaría en otro momento. Se enderezo junto a su hermano, el de amarillo se ubicó detrás del mayor abrazándole por el cuello, ahora que estaba tan feliz no pensaba soltar a su hermano.

 **\- Supongo que es hora de explicarles todo… -** Karamatsu se mantuvo sereno, el resto aguardaba con ansia, por primera vez, por escuchar lo que el segundo tenía que decir.

 **\- Supongo que Chibita les conto que pague nuestra deuda –** Choro y Totty asintieron **– bueno, el dinero no lo conseguí de cajero como les habrá contado… -**

 **\- De hecho… -** Totty le interrumpió **– no nos había dicho en que trabajabas; así que cajero ¿No? ¿En dónde? –**

 _Mierda… un paso en falso…_

 **\- Como dije, no fui en realidad cajero, le mentí también a Chibita, pero luego le aclarare todo –**

 **\- Entonces si no fue de cajero, ¿Qué hacías? –** Choromatsu presionaba para una pronta respuesta.

 **\- Peleaba… -** ante la confusa mirada de los hermanos suspiro **– hace casi un mes, me vi involucrado en una pelea callejera… –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo paso? –** Osomatsu parecía un poco disgustado, en el fondo odiaba no estar en las peleas con sus hermanos, le molestaba no poder defenderlos o bien, perderse de la diversión.

 **\- No lo recordaran, ya era tarde y cuando regrese todos dormían, además no salí lastimado –**

 **\- ¡¿Fue esa noche?! –** grito Jyushi sin pensarlo.

 _Bingo, con eso podré continuar la historia._

 **\- Así es, recuerdas lo que te di al siguiente día –**

 **\- ¿Está bien que lo diga? –** Miro al segundo sin deshacer el abrazo, Kara asintió **– me diste un número de celular, el mismo al que te llame -**

 **\- ¡Eso queríamos saber! –** Totty hacia una mueca de disgusto - **¿Por qué no querías decirnos Jyushimatsu niisan? –**

 **\- Yo le pedí mantenerlo en secreto, no es su culpa, además era muy pronto para que lo supieran –**

 **\- Tch, deja de darle vueltas y habla Karamatsu –** Ichi notablemente irritado presionaba al mayor, sin tomarle importancia a la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en el segundo por haber escuchado su nombre de forma correcta.

 **\- Ok, pero les pido no me interrumpan… esa noche perdí la noción del tiempo y regresaba tarde, dos tipos intentaban asaltar a otro en un callejón, como no había nadie cerca decidí ayudar, no fue difícil vencerles, no salí lastimado solo ensucie mi ropa; al tipo que ayude resulto ser un hombre que organizaba peleas, al ver la manera en que me desenvolví me ofreció participar, al inicio me negué, después de todo no parecía algo legal; el sujeto insistió y me dio un teléfono, me pidió pensar en su oferta asegurándome que era un buen negocio, dijo que él me contactaría después… -** Karamatsu se mantenía atento a las expresiones de sus hermanos, vio cierta molestia en Oso, asombro en Totty e Ichi, así como preocupación en Choro y como se reprimía de preguntar, o bien, regañarle **\- …un día que estaba aguardando a mis** _ **Karamatsu-girls**_ **el teléfono sonó, era un mensaje con una dirección y una hora, aquel hombre me invitaba a ver una de las peleas, yo sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero en todo caso si estaba aquel** **sujeto** **podría declinar con cortesía y regresarle el teléfono, no me parecía correcto** **quedármelo** **… -** Totty y Oso suspiraron con cierto fastidio ante la " _bondad_ " de su hermano **\- …llegue al lugar, era un terreno baldío y había varias personas, me acerque para ver como dos jóvenes peleaban dentro de un cuadro dibujado en el suelo, no puedo negar que me pareció interesante… al final no logre rechazar la propuesta, en mi primer pelea obtuve la victoria, aunque no gane mucho dinero porque realmente no tenía mucho que apostar, pero conforme asistía a las citas fui ganando un poco más… nunca se los dije porque esperaba a tener lo suficiente para darles una sorpresa… -** esquivo la mirada mientras Jyushi le abrazaba con más fuerza **\- …esa noche, con Chibita iba a contarles todo -** regreso su mirada, sus hermanos parecían incomodos ante la confesión.

 **\- ¿Qué paso entonces? –** Choromatsu seguro de que el relato había terminado, se dispuso a aclarar su duda **– Aquellos tres tipos, ¿Quiénes eran? –**

 _Bien Choro, demos cierre a esta historia._

 **\- Esa noche, realmente planeaba solo caminar un rato, no contaba con que el celular sonara para invitarme a una pelea de imprevisto, creí que era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo una última vez, como había pagado la deuda pensaba dejar todo y regresar el teléfono; por desgracia esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, perdí, no fue mucho lo que aposte, pero ya no importaba tanto, cuando acabo la pelea no logre encontrar al hombre para devolverle el celular; supuse que ya no podía hacer** **nada** **y ya era tarde; pero aquellos tres tipos me siguieron, pensando que era el chico que había ganado la pelea, querían** **el** **dinero… -**

 **\- ¿Cómo pudieron confundirte? –** Totty parecía molesto al pensar que por una confusión casi matan a su hermano.

 **\- Estaban muy ebrios… ni siquiera logre dialogar con ellos, así que solo me quedaba defenderme, pero al parecer no soy tan fuerte como pensé –** rasco su cabeza con una expresión avergonzada.

 **\- ¿Y qué pasará ahora?, ¿Nos vas a invitar a apostar a tu favor? –** Osomatsu picaba con el índice el costado del otro.

 **\- Ya no planeo seguir con eso, es algo muy peligroso y no me atrevería a involucrarlos, además, el celular fue destruido, ya no hay modo de hacer contacto –**

 **\- ¿Qué mal? –** Se quejó el mayor **– yo quería apostar –** se estiro sobre la mesa deprimido.

 **\- Entonces, ¿Volverás a ser un nini? –** Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad se encontraba aliviado de que su hermano dejara una actividad tan peligrosa.

 **\- Eso me temo –**

 **\- Vaya, quien diría que Karamatsu niisan podría involucrarse en algo tan interesante –** Totty recargaba sus brazos en la mesa.

 **\- Yo creo que debe compensarnos con cervezas –** proclamo Osomatsu sin levantarse del mueble.

 **\- ¡Cervezas! ¡Cervezas! –** Jyushi por fin soltó a su hermano brincando emocionado ante la idea.

 **\- Parece justo –** sonrió Karamatsu maldiciendo internamente al mayor **– Iré a cambiarme –** se levantó sin dejar su sonrisa. Ichi y Choro también se pusieron de pie, el primero saliendo del cuarto sin decir nada y el otro manteniéndose en su lugar.

 **\- Pero, estas lastimado ¿No? –** El tercer hermano le miro con preocupación.

 **\- Estoy bien, además me hace falta algo de aire –** salió del cuarto sin que le contradijeran.

Con cierta dificultad Karamatsu subió la escalera, asegurándose de sostenerse con fuerza, al llegar al dormitorio dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

 _Estuvo cerca… pero parece que han quedado satisfechos con la historia…_

Si bien, Kara no les dijo la verdad, aquella versión no estaba muy lejos de serlo, solo fue un conjunto de pequeños elementos de sucesos reales que daban vida a un relato creíble. Lo repaso muchas veces, como si hubiese sido un hecho real, al igual que con otras historias; todas listas para ser usadas cuando fuera necesario. Ahora solo tenía que tomarse un tiempo de sus actividades, debía avisar a Max que se tomaría unas vacaciones.

Miro al interior del cuarto y sus ojos se abrieron ante la gran sorpresa frente a él. Camino torpemente hasta caer sobre el futón, en su lugar de descanso estaba aquella sudadera azul que tanto le significaba, tomo la prenda abrazándola contra su pecho.

 **\- Pensé… que la había perdido –** se esforzó bastante en no dejar salir las lágrimas, tras un momento, camino hasta el cajón de ropa y tomo las prendas necesarias, todo sin soltar la prenda azul. Deposito la ropa en el sillón y comenzó a desvestirse, sus piernas y brazos tenían bastantes moretones, rasguños y algunos vendajes. Se sorprendió, no pensó que la paliza que le habían dado fuera algo tan grave. Se colocó su ropa habitual, la sudadera olía bastante a jabón, miro la manga izquierda, sonrió enternecido por aquel intento de remendar la rasgadura que antes tenía, aunque utilizaron hilo negro. Sus hermanos no eran muy hábiles con ciertas labores, pero era grato ver que lo intentaron.

Regreso al cajón de su ropa en donde " _escondía_ " su dinero, era más que obvio que Osomatsu sabía de su supuesto escondite, pero al menos así lo mantenía lejos del verdadero lugar donde guardaba lo importante.

Tomo el dinero necesario guardándolo en su bolsillo, camino hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla se giró un poco hacia el interior pronunciando un suave _"Gracias"_ , para después cerrar por completo.

La puerta del armario se deslizo e Ichimatsu salió con lentitud, su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado. _¿Ese "gracias" fue para él_? Imposible, Karamatsu no podría saber que él estaba ahí escondido, _¿Cierto?_

El segundo hermano nuevamente bajo con cuidado, se puso los zapatos y salió sin avisar. Afuera Osomatsu ya le esperaba.

Kara no dijo nada, comenzaron a andar uno junto al otro.

 **\- Hueles raro, me pica la nariz -** el mayor frotó su nariz para recalcar el punto.

 **\- Es porque usaron mucho jabón con mi ropa -**

 **\- Interesante... -** murmuro el mayor observando la manga izquierda de la prenda del otro.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -**

 **\- No digas nada o terminaré muerto, pero ¿Quién crees que lavo y arreglo tu ropa? -**

 **\- ... Ustedes, supongo -**

 **\- Error, sólo fue Ichi -**

Karamatsu se detuvo ante la confesión.

 **\- ¿Ichimatsu? -**

 **\- Sip, él tuvo la sudadera todo el tiempo, yo como buen hermano mayor quise hacerme cargo, pero no me dejo... ¿Puedes creerlo? -**

 _No del todo._

 **\- Date prisa o te dejare -** comentó Osomatsu retomando su andar.

Compraron las cervezas y algunas botanas, cada uno llevaba una bolsa, ya iban de regreso cuando Karamatsu se detuvo recargándose en la pared más cercana. El mayor se giró a verlo.

 **\- Lo siento, ya no aguanto el dolor... -** el segundo hablo con cansancio **\- pero solo dame un momento y continuare -** respiro profundo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a las heridas, solo era cuestión de un momentáneo descanso y podría seguir. Observó a Oso acercarse para quitarle la bolsa y darle la espalda mientras se agachada ligeramente.

 **\- Anda, o tardaremos más -** Osomatsu aguardo a que Kara subiera a su espalda, el herido iba a negarse pero realmente estaba cansado, así que tras unos segundos accedió a la oferta.

 **\- Pesas… -** se quejó el mayor tras un par de pasos, pero antes de que el otro hablara prosiguió **\- justo como cuando éramos niños, aunque creo que Ichi es quien tiene kilitos de más -** soltó una carcajada **\- ¿Sigues vivo? -** cuestionó cuando el otro no se rio ante su chiste.

 **\- Si, gracias por llevarme -**

 **\- Por cierto... Hay muchas cosas que aun ocultas, ¿No? -** sintió como el segundo presionó con algo de fuerza sus hombros.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, no son mis secretos -** volvió a reír, esta vez sintió como Kara se recargaba por completo en su espalda **\- sólo recuerda, que aunque no lo parezca, siempre contarás con tus hermanos -** aguardo a una respuesta probablemente cursi, pero esta no llegó **\- ¿Karamatsu? -** giro un poco para encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de su hermano menor **\- idiota, espero no me llenes de baba** **... No vuelvas a preocuparme -** finalizo en un leve susurro.

Osomatsu llego fatigado a casa, en cuanto entró todos los hermanos salieron a recibirlos; ya que _"Habían tardado y se preocupaban por la bebida"_ , fueron las dulces palabras del cuarto hermano. Con ayuda de Choro e Ichi, pasaron a Kara a la espalda de Jyushi, quien sin ningún problema lo llevo al piso de arriba seguido del tercer hermano. Totty e Ichi fueron con Oso a la sala escuchando sus quejas de un posible dolor de espalda.

En el dormitorio Choro ayudo a que el segundo se deslizara hasta el futón. Parecía muy cansado. Jyushi se hinco a un lado observándolo dormir.

 **\- ¿Él estará bien, verdad? -** pregunto al tercero que le sonrió con dulzura.

 **\- Claro Jyushi, es Kara después de todo -**

La respuesta animo al de amarillo que se colocó de pie en un brinco.

 **\- Si, Karamatsu niisan es Karamatsu niisan -** Choro le miro algo confundido **\- vayamos a beber Choromatsu niisan -** sugirió el menor, ante lo que el nombrado asintió, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después Karamatsu abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

 _Pensé que jamás se irían._

Se levantó con cuidado y abrió un poco la puerta, por el ruido podía deducir que sus hermanos ya se encontraban bebiendo. Al menos así tendría algo de paz. Busco la funda de su guitarra y de una bolsa negra saco un celular azul. Envió algunos mensajes y apago el aparato. Ya revisaría después las respuestas. Se estiró un poco sintiendo el dolor en sus extremidades, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió inhalando profundamente.

 _Fue divertido mientras duro, al parecer mis hermanos no serán un problema como pensé, al menos no por ahora…_

Unas horas después los cinco hermanos se dispusieron a dormir, esta vez se controlaron con el alcohol, ninguno tenía ganas de una resaca.

Se pusieron sus pijamas y se acomodaron cada uno en su sitio.

Todo el suceso con Karamatsu los mantenía todavía algo intranquilos, pero eso se pasaría en un tiempo, después de todo ya no había razones para tocar el tema, ya que Totty no hizo mención de aquella funda que se veía tras el sillón, a pesar de que la guitarra estaba en la esquina contraria; Jyushi no menciono que las fechas en la historia de Kara no le cuadraban; Choro jamás les contaría de lo sucedido en las tiendas ni que al entrar percibió un leve aroma a tabaco; Ichi tampoco hablo del incidente en el zoológico y la aparente sangre seca en la sudadera que lavo; y claro, Oso se guardaría sus teorías por un tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, Totty e Ichi se abrazaron inconscientes al segundo hermano, quien sonrió de medio lado para después decidirse a descansar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaron con relativa calma. Todo era casi normal, a excepción de que Kara no recibía golpes tan fuertes o insultos muy seguidos, al menos durante su recuperación.

Inclusive obtuvo un nuevo espejo, nadie se adjudicó el presente que misteriosamente apareció entre su ropa, pero todos eran conscientes de quien había sido el responsable; aunque el segundo jamás supo la razón de que el espejo anterior hubiese terminado en pedazos, estaba contento con el que ahora poseía en color azul y con leves detalles morados.

Karamatsu ahora utilizaba la funda de su guitarra para lo que estaba diseñada, optando por buscar un mejor escondite para sus otras cosas. También le contó a Chibita lo mismo que a sus hermanos, recibiendo un regañó de su amigo.

Gracias a Max se enteró que aquel ebrio que lo atacó no le causaría problemas, después de todo, los gemelos se habían enterado del suceso y junto con algunos fanáticos del cuervo, se hicieron cargo; a los gemelos tuvo que llamarles para agradecer y avisar que se iría de vacaciones, ellos se encontraban obviamente tristes pero prometieron esperar su regreso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El segundo hermano salía de una tienda, había sido su turno de ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Camino un poco cuando una chica se acercó a él.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu kun? -** una linda chica rubia y de ojos color miel le llamo.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Jyushiko chan? -** se giró sorprendido mientras la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿Cómo has estado? -** la chica le soltó en espera de la respuesta, traía un ceñido vestido amarillo y tacones del mismo color.

 **\- Bien gracias, pero ¿Qué haces por estos lados? -**

 **\- Negocios, ya sabes... -**

Antes de continuar la plática un auto negro se estacionó junto a ellos, la puerta trasera se abrió y una mujer de cabello corto castaño bajó, llevaba un elegante vestido rojo, zapatillas del mismo color y un abrigo negro.

 **\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí -**

 **\- Osoko san, que gusto verla de nuevo -** Kara se inclinó ante la mujer.

 **\- Karachu~ el san me hace sentir vieja -** se quejó abrazando al chico y tocando el joven cuerpo **\- Oh vaya, ¿Has hecho ejercicio últimamente? -** pregunto presionando los pectorales.

 **\- Algo -** respondió incomodo, pese al tiempo no terminaba de acostumbrarse al acoso de aquella mujer.

 **\- Me gustaría ver más -** susurro al oído de Kara provocándole un escalofrío **\- pero debemos irnos -** se separó de golpe mientras Jyushiko subía al auto **\- ve a visitarnos querido, las chicas te extrañan, prometo que esta vez no usaras solo un delantal -** le guiño un ojo al otro mientras subía al auto, bajo la ventanilla y hablo una última vez **\- además, hay un nuevo tubo con tu nombre -** sonrió mientras el carro comenzaba a andar.

Karamatsu suspiro, esa mujer le daba cierto escalofrió, pero aun así le había agradado trabajar para ella, tal vez debería darse una vuelta al club, después de todo comenzaba a aburrirse de la rutina.

Siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa al imaginar nuevamente a sus hermanos tratando de averiguar otro de sus secretos.

Karamatsu es el segundo hijo en nacer de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Es un chico hábil en muchas actividades, un gran peleador, confiado, con cierto atractivo para hombres y mujeres, serio y reservado. Sí, Karamatsu es un farsante y en toda su red de mentiras la única verdad es el amor hacia su familia, a la cual protegerá ante todo, inclusive, de él mismo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, no me queda más agradecerles por leer la historia, hay cosas que podrán quedar sin revelar o en duda, pero ese es el chiste, todos tienen secretos y jamás se podrá conocer a las personas por completo –insertar risa maléfica –

Nuevamente agradezco su lectura, en especial a todos aquellos que estuvieron siguiendo cada capítulo y dejando lindos comentarios, los amodoro a todos n_n


End file.
